Naruto new Home and Love
by Hell is fun21
Summary: after making a decision that affected the shinobi world, losing his closest ally and friend, recieving a gift from Kaguya, and being betrayed by his comrades. Naruto leaves for a new place to start fresh, and find people to care for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again guys and girls, this is my second Naruto and Sekirei crossover, something's will be a little different, but nothing super-crazy (like Naruto being of Uchiha descent or dumb/canon Naruto) but enough rambling, enjoy the first chapter and please leave a review and/or PM.**

**Story start**

*BEEP-BEEP-BEE-CRASH*

Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and he woke up, sitting up Naruto glanced around his apartment, it was a large spacious flat perfect for parties and gatherings. Ever since he had stepped through the 'Rift' known to the rest of the world as the Bermuda Triangle that was the only connection to the Shinobi world and this world, he was fascinated by everything he saw, so he traveled around this new world.

Naruto thought back to how this all happened, he had managed to defeat Madara and the walking OP known as Obito, but at a cost, many lives were lost. Then he was transported to the core of the God Tree and met Kaguya, the mother of the Sage (she was a total MILF in his eyes) she told him that he was the one who the tree chose to decide the fate of the world, Naruto was given a choice, let the shinobi world continue to use chakra and slowly die, or bring back the allies lost, but the ability to utilize and have chakra would be lost to everyone forever, Naruto thought for a bit and came to a conclusion, if the tree continued to exist along with chakra, the shinobi world will be the same and wars will still be rampant. Making his decision he brought back the allies lost and the tree let out a pulse that healed the land while taking all the chakra of every living being without killing them.

The Tailed beasts were starting to disappear and bid him farewell and were eternally grateful for Naruto. Naruto had a final heartfelt goodbye with his closest friend and ally, Kurama before it disappeared forever. Kaguya bowed to Naruto and thanked him for saving the now ex-shinobi world. As she slowly disappeared, she kissed Naruto on the lips, Naruto, shocked and enjoying her soft lips while caressing her amazing body, felt a strange power form inside of him in place of chakra. She informed him that she had bestowed him a gift, a form of power that was similar to chakra but at the same time entirely different. Naruto had noticed his right arm could change into a demonic red/ blue demon looking arm at will, his hair turned white and was no longer spiky, now it was just brushed down. Before she left Kaguya told him of the 'Rift' that lead to another world, only she and now him knew of it, he also found out that he was her final descendant and successor (plus she wanted to get VERY intimate and steamy with him) but she was a spirit and so she bid him goodbye and good luck on his travels.

With the task complete the God Tree faded into nothingness, leaving Naruto standing there, the shinobi forces took a while to recognize him (since his most defining features, his whisker marks, were gone. His jumpsuit was gone leaving him in a black shirt and boxers. When they finally recognized him and put the pieces together, the majority of them turned on him and wanted him dead for taking away their 'gift'. Only a few people out of the majority (Killer Bee and the other jinchuuriki, Mei, A, Onoki his son and Kurotsuchi, Samui and Mabui, and some others knew why he did it), told him to run and find a new home or he will be hunted. Naruto had just the idea where to go. Teleporting to his run down apartment within the rebuilt Leaf village he grabbed his personal things (not much), putting on a pair of black pants and boots on, left for the rift that Kaguya had spoken of. A chance to start a new life.

'Well, I will admit, this world does have its ups and downs, but its good' Naruto thought as he got out of his bed and put on some pants before going to the kitchen to make some breakfast. As he munched on pancakes, eggs, and bacon with a cup of orange juice, he flipped through the channels on his TV, occasionally stopping on a cooking show or something that caught his interest. He noticed a news report that caught his eye and turned up the volume.

"as of earlier today Minaka Hiroko, has brought over 70% of Japans stocks and has renamed the capital city to Shieto Teito, we will have more information on this matter after the break" Naruto turned off the TV and finished his food.

'Well that was interesting, time to get to work' Naruto thought as he got up and went to go change, ever since his arrival to this new world and the world tour he did, Naruto expanded on his preferences like foods, clothing, entertainment, pretty much everything, since he could not do it back in the shinobi world due to the Leafs biased views on him.

Naruto walked out of his apartment and locked the door behind him after setting up the security. He was dressed in a long, blue-and-red coat with the Uzumaki clan symbol sewn into both shoulders. He also was wearing a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants.

Naruto had on two rings on his left hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of The Uzumaki clan on its face, and another on his ring finger which has a rose design on its face, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons (to remember Kaguya). His handmade sword and gun were stored away on Tattoos on his left forearm.

Soon after Naruto had settled down and got a decent paying job, he discovered he had a… knack for electronics, mainly creating security systems and hacking. Naruto got into his custom Hot-Rod and drove off to his job.

(At night on the rooftop of MBI tower)

Karasuba sat on the edge of the roof and was in deep thought; a sad look crossed her eyes as she was thinking.

'The game officially starts tomorrow, but can I go through with eliminating and killing off what is left of my kind when our mission was to preserve our race, would I be able to find my Ashikabi, or will I fall to MBI, who would then terminate my kind on a whim under that shithead's orders' Karasuba looked up to the stars and saw a shooting star pass by, making a wish, she got up and left for her room, the final thought that ran though her head was.

'I hope you are safe Akitsu, as well as the others.'

**Alright first chapter in the bag let me know what you guys think by leaving a review and/or PM. Also be on the lookout for any new chapters for my current stories, new stories, and challenges I will be putting up later on, in the meantime, goodnight**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up guys, im here to bring you another chapter for the new story Naruto; new Home and Love. I read the reviews and will answer some questions in this chapter, so don't worry. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and have fun**

**Story start.**

(Night-time)

Naruto yawned as he got out of his car and looked up to the sky. He was enjoying his new life and the absence of the Leaf village, deciding to take a walk around the city**. **Looking around, Naruto watched as people went about their lives and adult oriented stores open up. It made him chuckle at how people went about doing their things without resorting to fighting and bloodshed, which was another thing he liked about this world than his old one. The Shinobi world was seeded with corruption and violence for petty reasons, chakra only made things worse. That was why he made the decision back at the God Tree, the shinobi world's majority populace acted like chakra was their gift and they abused its power.

He knew why Kaguya ate the fruit that gave her chakra, and he had to give her props, she lived in a time when war was constant and she wanted to end it for the sake of her people, of course she made a deal with the Tree to give it back the gift she consumed after she quelled the violence, but her son, seeing the gift as his and did not want the tree or his mother to interfere with his future plans, killed her in her sleep, this of course angered the tree and it became the Ten-Tailed Beast, the self-proclaimed Sage tricked the beasts and sealed it into him as a way of achieving more power, letting him set up the system that dictated the world from then to before he made the decision.

So, essentially it was the Sages fault the shinobi world became the way it was. Of course once Naruto made the decision to remove chakra from the shinobi world and make the tree vanish, the shinobi forces all turned on him and blamed him for ruining everything. He didn't care; he saw them as a bunch of spoiled children that needed to be taught a lesson. So far no one knows he left the ex-shinobi world for a new life.

Naruto stopped in front of a book/entertainment store and went in to get some things for himself. 30 minutes later he exited the store with bags containing things like videogames, books, DVDS, and note pads for writing his books. You see, after he had brought back the Jiraiya along with the allies lost in the war with the tree, said god-father hated him for removing everyone's ability to use chakra, Naruto was a bit shocked to hear and see Jiraiya hate him, but no longer cared for him.

Naruto had read the icha-icha books that Jiraiya had given to him during his tree year training (which was just a big excuse for him to waste Naruto's money on hookers and blow) over the course of his five years after entering the new world, the books were created just for the sole purpose of degrading women and making men seem the top-shit. So Naruto burned the books and set about making his own series of books that had action, love, drama, and mystery in them and were a big hit once he got someone to publish his first book.

Naruto was walking to his apartment to drop off his things when he caught sight of a woman jumping across the rooftops (Karasuba), initially intrigued, he decided not to follow her and accidently bumped into someone and knocked them over.

"My bad, you ok" asked Naruto as he looked at who he bumped into, a young man around the age of 19 with an above average-height (who was a bit smaller compared to Naruto's 6 ft. height), messy black hair, gray eyes, wore a white shirt and blue jeans and had a blue jacket over his white shirt.

It's ok, though who are you?" asked the young man as he got up and dusted himself off.

"My name is Minato Sahashi, what's yours?" asked Minato as he looked over the person he bumped into appearance and clothing, Naruto immediately though of his 'sperm donor' when he heard the teen's name. The man had also joined the masses and turned on him, blaming him for every bad thing that happened. Naruto no longer cared for him after that. He was brought out of his thoughts when the teen tapped his arm.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Minato." said Naruto as he smiled. Minato nodded and the two walked together as they started a conversation.

"So, Naruto where are you from?" asked Minato as he was curious, Naruto's appearance and clothing were somewhat strange to the teen. Naruto thought of it for a bit before answering.

"Well I came from a large city that is far away, I was not really well liked for a few reasons, but I decided to move once I came of age, I arrived here five years ago and had traveled around for a bit, learned new things, had good experiences, and finally decided to settle down here. What about you?" finished Naruto as they were nearing his apartment.

"Well I lived here my entire life with my younger sister and mother, I don't know who my dad was, but my mother said that I was better off not knowing about him, I'm currently trying to get into a university." Minato said as the two walked into Naruto's apartment and Naruto put his things away.

Minato checked his watch and started freaking out. Naruto asked

"What's wrong?"

"I'm supposed to check in with my mother about five minutes ago, she is going to have my head" Minato was panicking now; Naruto grabbed the teen's shoulders to calm him down.

"Dude, relax, I can give you a ride home, you'll be fine" Minato seemed to calm down at that and Naruto got his keys.

The duo entered Naruto's hot-rod and Minato gave him the address to his mother's house as he started driving.

Minato decided to ask Naruto a question as they were heading to his home.

"Hey, Naruto, what about your parents?" Minato looked to Naruto when he asked, only to see Naruto's eyes darken and a small frown form on his lips. Minato was about to apologize when Naruto spoke.

"I didn't know my parents so I was alone from the start, and after 17 years had passed I had finally met my dad. Though the reunion was not the best, he blamed me for everything, losing his way of life, being an ungrateful little shit that hurt others, those types of things. But the most hurtful thing he said was that I was the one who killed my mom. After that, I pretty much shut him out of my life and did not want to associate with him so I left." Naruto said as he sighed, Minato was a bit stunned at this, no parent should treat their child like that, if he ever met Naruto's father, he would probably break his nose, Naruto seemed like a really cool guy, so why would his own father do this to him. Minato reminded himself that it was not his problem to begin with.

"Sorry about that" Minato said.

"Don't be, we all have our personal problems, though that is just the tip of my iceberg. Is this the place?" said Naruto as he pulled up to a nice house. Minato nodded and the two got out and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Naruto heard hurried footsteps and the door was opened by a young woman with short semi-spiky gray hair ad a nice figure that was covered by a bath robe.

'Nice' was Naruto's only thought.

"Where were you, I was worried sick!" yelled the woman who was clearly pissed at Minato, who looked like he was having a mental breakdown and a heart-attack at the same time. Naruto took pity on the teen and stepped in.

"Ma'am he bumped into me, and we had a nice conversation, don't worry he's fine" Naruto said as he made himself known, the woman stared at him for a few seconds before she regained his composure.

"My mistake, I had thought my son ran into a gang or worse, though I don't know who you are" said the woman as she sized him up.

"Where are my manners, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I met Minato on the way back to my apartment, I gave him a ride home when he needed to get back." Naruto gave a mock bow to the woman and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto, I am Takami Sahashi and Minato's mother" she introduced herself, just then a young teen girl came up to Takami's side

"Hey bro, I heard mom yelling and thought you were getting chewed out again for staying out late-" she stopped talking when her eyes landed on Naruto, Naruto immediately recognized the look in her eyes and thought.

'Great, a perverted fan-girl with eyes for me' Naruto looked to Minato and asked

"Sibling?"

"Try younger perverted teen sister, her name is Yukari" Minato sighed as he rubbed his eyes and said.

"Anyway, thanks for the ride home, see you around Naruto" Minato offered his hand, Naruto shook hands with Minato and responded.

"You too and good luck trying to get into a university" Naruto started walking to his car when Yukari called out.

"Wait, how old are you?" Naruto chuckled and answered.

"21" Naruto got into his car and waved goodbye to the family and drove off as they waved back.

'dammit, my birthday is 2 months away, but by that time, he'll be taken. But first erotic dreams time' Yukari went to her room to sleep and dream of Naruto and her doing… things. Minato also went to bed after he said goodnight to his mother. Takami sighed as she walked into the kitchen for a snack.

'I swear my children are going to be the death of me, huh, what's this' she looked at the screen of her laptop and read the message that popped up from her sensor array program.

*UNKNOWN ENERGY SIGNATURE DETECTED*

(With Naruto)

Naruto parked his car and went into his apartment to get something to eat, as he was eating a sandwich, he brought out his handcrafted sword (named Red Queen) and gun (named Blue Rose).

'Wonder if I will ever get to use these, but it's good to be prepared' Naruto thought as he put his weapons back and finished his food. Naruto walked up to the roof of his apartment (he lives on the top floor) and sat down in a chair with a glass of brandy. He looked up to the stars and thought to himself.

'Wonder if I'll find someone or a group of people that I can care deeply for and make bonds with.' Naruto finished his drink and went to bed. Meanwhile several beautiful women were simultaneously sneezing thanks to his thoughts.

**Well another chapter done, let me know what you guys think in the reviews and/or PMs, I also have idea for a challenge if anyone wants to take it.**

**Naruto X The Wonderful 101 crossover**

**Sakura does not help Naruto during in the forest of death and he lands in a old, forgotten cave, where he finds a necklace with a stylized W on it, deciding to put it on Naruto is given the powers of the Wonder Team (Red, Blue, White, Black, Green, Yellow, Pink), he also meets the previous Wonder Team members and they offer to train him to master their powers.**

**The pairing is NarutoXharem (you must include female Kyuubi, and Kaguya (a.k.a the sage of six paths mother) do NOT include Sakura (hypocritical abusive bitch) and Hinata (extremely overdone) you could add Kushina and Mito if you want to (I would)**

**Naruto will have his own morals, will eventually leave the Leaf due to some secrets that he finds out (your choice, but has to do something with the fall of Whirlpool)**

**Other than that, have fun.**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back for another chapter, I read the reviews and there will be a fight scene in this chapter, also Takami will have an interest in Naruto, so enjoy and please leave a review or PM**

**Story start.**

Naruto was on his way back to his place, while thinking of Minato and his family. They seemed to be nice people. Minato had confidence issues, Yukari was a hidden pervert, and Takami was bossy. Well, everyone had their quirks. Naruto pulled into the garage and got out of his car. He got to his door when he sensed someone watching him.

(With Karasuba)

The famed black Sekirei was hiding herself as she watched the young man with white hair and strange clothing drive into the public parking area of the hotel he was at, she felt a flame ignite within her when she laid eyes on him, which she though was impossible, since Natsuo winged her (forcibly, under Minaka's orders to keep control over the disciplinary squad for his grand game). She watched him emerged from the elevator and walk to his apartment; she decided to make her move, as the fire rising within her was becoming more and more uncontrollable.

Naruto turned around to see the black clad woman land a few feet from him. Raising an eyebrow, He asked.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Sekirei No. 4, Karasuba, and you are my prey" she said as she had her 'mask' on. She unsheathed her Katana and pointed it at him. Naruto shrugged and brought out Red Queen.

"If you want to fight, I guess I could play" he hefted Red Queen onto his shoulder and nodded to a rooftop that would be perfect for their battle. Karasuba nodded and they made their way to the rooftop adjacent from his apartment. Karasuba was smirking the whole time, sure she loved a good fight every now and then, but measly humans didn't cut it. She had sensed that this young man had immense power to him.

They both stopped and sized each other up, Naruto saw that Karasuba had a stunning body, lithe and deadly as well as eye-catching, the way she carried herself meant she was used to battles and knew how to react; she also had this unique energy within her. This might be interesting, Karasuba could tell that Naruto knew how to fight by the way he handled that sword in his hand. She had to admit he was handsome, and she was somehow reacting to him despite being winged a while back. She felt a strange energy around him and a greater amount coming from his right arm.

"Before we clash blades, may I know the reason as to why you wish to fight me?" asked Naruto as he smiled at her. She was a curious one, when he looked her in the eyes he saw bloodlust, a penchant for fighting and… sadness?

"My reasons for fighting you are out of curiosity and looking for a good opponent" Karasuba said, she managed to overcome the heat building inside her, she knew she was somehow reacting to him and wanted to see if he was any good with that sword of his, maybe he would be a better Ashikabi than that slime-ball Natsuo. Naruto then spoke

"Well, my name is Naruto and I will battle you as you wish, lets go crazy." Naruto said as Karasuba lunged forward with her katana, Naruto parried the attack and brought Red Queen down on her, she flipped back and smirked before she disappeared. Naruto turned around to block another attack and retaliated by getting on the offensive, with swing after swing he was pushing her back, Karasuba was stunned to say the least, and she was on the defensive here, by this young man who obviously had skills. She leaned back as Red Queen passed over her and kicked him in the gut, well tried to; he caught her by the ankle and threw her behind him.

Karasuba flipped herself in mid-air and landed in a crouch as she looked up at him, he grabbed her blade and tossed it at her, she caught it with a smile and charged at him, Naruto brought up his sword to block, only for her to slide between his legs and slice his tendons, bringing him to his knees. She got up and saw him grit his teeth and smirk as he slowly got up, she was a bit confused, she had obviously cut through the tendons in his ankles, then how was he able to stand? Naruto revved Red Queen and chuckled.

Karasuba was about to ask what he found so funny when she sensed danger and brought up her katana just in time to stop Red Queen from removing her head, the sword was glowing red and wreathed in flames. She noticed her blade start to glow red hot and pushed up before jumping back, she inspected her sword and saw it slowly return to normal. She thought to herself

'He is definitely stronger than Miya and he knows how to use that strange sword of his really well, I'm enjoying this' she felt a few droplets go down her thighs. She had a fetish for fighting and Naruto was proving to be a most excellent opponent. She channeled her energy into her blades and smirked as it began to glow dark blue. Naruto grew curious at what he saw before he could ask he brought up Red Queen to block her as she was suddenly in front of him with her blade clashed against his as sparks were shooting off from the contact.

"You're pretty good." said Naruto as he winked at her.

"I vow to be the strongest, so I aim to please" she cooed as she winked back, her 'mask' still in place. Naruto kicked her in the gut as she went flying back. She came to a stop and coughed a bit.

'Holy shit, he's as strong as Musubi!' she felt the flame within her grow bigger and spread throughout her body faster. She got up and looked back at Naruto who had Red Queen on his shoulder, with a smirk on his face. He raised his free hand and made a 'come on' gesture. She picked up her sword and got in a stance with her energy coating her katana. She swiped downwards and a shockwave shot from the blade and at Naruto, who dodged it and brought out Blue Rose. He fired off shots, which she managed to deflect. He put away Blue Rose and grabbed Red Queen, lunging at her with inhuman speed he knocked her back with a shoulder ram, she gasped for air as she landed on her back and brought up her katana just in time to block his sword, Naruto smirked at he brought it up and smashed it back down, repeatedly slamming it down on her blade.

Karasuba felt her grip on her sword slipping, it kept slipping until it was knocked out of her hands and the tip of Red Queen was at her throat.

"I win" he smiled at her, she was shocked to say the least, no human was as strong as the Sekirei, let alone beat one of the single digits. She noticed his eyes glimmer red for a second before they went back to normal. Then she felt the fire within her flare even more, becoming unbearable. She started to pant heavily, this confused Naruto as he saw her posture slump a bit and her eyes become cloudy as she was panting.

"Hey, are you ok?" he watched get up and start to wobble to him; he didn't injure her so that was out of the question, so what was making her like this. He noticed the power that she had in her was fluctuating. Maybe that was it?

"How…" she began

"Hmm, how what" he asked confused.

"How… are you… making me… feel… like this" she managed to say over her panting.

"What are you trying to say" Naruto scratched the back of his head, she was not making any sense, then again his whole life didn't make sense either.

"It… should be impossible… I'm already winged… yet I am reacting…to you" she got up t him and grabbed his coat before leaning into him.

'Wait, is she trying to do what I think she is' thought Naruto as he slightly panicked, he never kissed a girl before, especially one as beautiful as Karasuba, but he forced down his anxiety just in time as her lips eared his, he heard one thing before she kissed him.

"Please, accept me." she whispered before her lips connected with his. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but was surprised when he saw spectral dark gray/silver colored wings come from her back, along with a birdlike symbol. The wings stretched out as they illuminated the night sky. Karasuba felt her bond with Natsuo shatter and a stronger, purer bond take its place as power flowed into her and strengthened her core. Her Sekirei crest reformed between her shoulder blades, black in color with a dark purple outline. The light died down and Naruto looked to see Karasuba out like a light and a small smile on her face.

"What was that about?" he asked himself, checking the time on his black leather wristband watch; he saw that it was 11:30. Going over to her sword, he picked it up and sheathed it, he walked over to Karasuba's sleeping form and placed the katana in her arms, she subconsciously hugged it as he put away Red Queen and Blue Rose, picking her up bridal style he went back to his apartment. He unlocked the door and closed it behind him as he went inside, lying her down on the couch, Naruto placed a blanket over her before he went back out to go clear his mind. He began walking downtown to a restaurant when he passed two young women both had great figures but wore different clothing.

The one the right wore a shrine maiden outfit and a pair of boxing gloves, she had a bubbly and upbeat personality to her, the one on the left wore a pink shirt with a golden star on the front and a pair of capris, she had a more laid back but still cheerful personality. Naruto waved to them.

"Hello, ladies" they smiled and responded.

"Hi" they passed each other and the two women felt something stir within them, they turned to see that Naruto was gone and thought.

'Could he be my Ashikabi?'

(With Naruto) he sat down at a table and ordered a medium well-seasoned steak with steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes, he thought back to how Karasuba introduced herself, it seemed that there were more of these 'Sekirei' than just her, he would have to keep tabs on this. His food arrived and he began eating, wanting to try something, he expanded his senses and what he found was quite surprising.

Throughout the capital there were multiple unique energy signatures that were in a way similar to Karasuba's, each one was different in it its own way. He canceled his search and finished his food, paying for the meal he left for back home; he would need to talk to Karasuba about all this and what was going on.

(With Karasuba)

The woman was tossing and turning in her sleep as another one of her nightmares was plaguing her mind.

(Nightmare)

Everywhere she looked she saw nothing but the destroyed city. She held her blade close to her as she walked through the ruins of the city that was once the capital, buildings were on fire, destroyed, there were bodies everywhere, etc… she noticed that the bodies of her kind were becoming more frequent as she got closer to MBI tower, which was untouched, she finally got to the tower and looked around seeing the bodies of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd generation disciplinary squads all littering the front of the tower, the feeling of dread only grew in her gut, she turned to the open lobby doors and saw something that horrified her, Akitsu and Musubi, the two that she had secretly cared for most (she cared for her kind, but did not show those feeling in fear that MBI will terminate them if she showed weakness) they were dead, a knife in the heart and a bullet in the head, they were displayed as grotesque trophies, tied to chairs and showed signs of brutal rape, in fact all of the deceased female Sekirei all had the signs and markings of rape. As if the nightmare could not get any worse, she saw Natsuo come out of the lobby with a body bag being dragged by him, he glanced at her and had an evil smirk, and he brought the bag in front of him and opened it for her to see.

What she saw made her breakdown into tears and fall to her knees. In the bag was Naruto, or what remained of him, the only thing that told her that it was Naruto was his severed head with an expression of agony on his face, his body (which was unrecognizable) was experimented on and minced up for MBI's un-ethical and twisted experiments. She was crying as Minaka walked up to Natsuo as they both laughed at Karasuba sobbing form.

"Poor, poor Naruto. He broke Natsuo's control on you and paid the price, you belong to us Karasuba, to MBI, to me. You are my personal dog, to do anything and everything I say. But because you have found your true Ashikabi, the Sekirei and Naruto are now dead because of that, you ruined my game, you bitch. For that I took everything from you. Goodbye my little killer" Minaka finished as Natsuo pulled out a gun and aimed it at her head. Karasuba heard everything as she crawled over to the bag and cradled Naruto's head in her arms, tears still running down her face. Minaka nodded and Natsuo pulled the trigger.

*BOOM*

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked into his place to see Karasuba writhing around on the couch, whimpering and tears running down her cheeks. She was still asleep though, Naruto rushed over to her and tried to calm her down, he sat down and cradled her, whispering soothing words into her ear, and she managed to calm down enough as she went back to sleeping peacefully. Naruto grew curious as to why she acted the way she did, his right arm shifted to the Devil Bringer and he raised his demonic hand to her head and placed a finger to her forehead as he focused. He was assaulted by visions of Karasuba's hidden past, from when she was raised on Kimakura Island, her teammates of the 1st disciplinary squad, Yume's death, the orders she received from that fucker Natsuo after he forced himself onto her, and finally the start of the game and her meeting with him. Pulling his hand back, he changed back to its human appearance and picked her up before he went to his room; she seemed to be calmer in his arms.

(Morning)

Karasuba woke up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she looked around and saw that she was not in her usual room at MBI; the events from last night came flooding back as she stretched. She remembered everything, a smile formed on her face; she had finally found her man, she looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. She heard the sound of boots on the floor as Naruto walked into the room with a plate of breakfast in hand, his coat and hoodie/vest were gone leaving him in his muscle shirt. The Black Sekirei licked her lips subtly as she gazed at his chiseled abs through the shirt. Naruto offered her the food and sat down; she began to eat as he watched her from the chair at the end of the bed.

"What happened after the fight last night?" he asked breaking the silence, Karasuba swallowed her food and answered.

"You became my Ashikabi." She smiled at him.

"So, what is this whole Ashikabi, Sekirei thing about?" he asked as he leaned in.

"Basically an Ashikabi is the 'destined one' for a Sekirei; there are instances where one Ashikabi has multiple Sekirei. In a way we are bonded now, like husband and wife, or mates if you will." She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "well, by the way you introduced yourself last night, I can deduce that there are more of these Sekirei?" she nodded and said.

"108 to be exact, we were released in groups for this 'grand game' that the nut-job running MBI has in mind, though some of us have been around longer" she answered. Both remained silent as Karasuba finished her breakfast, that's when Naruto decided to ask about what he saw in the visions of her past.

"Um, last night when I came back, I found you experiencing a nightmare. Could you please explain?" he started as Karasuba looked down with a sad expression on her face, Naruto was about to apologize when she spoke.

"it's part of who I am, my nightmares that I experience most nights are designed to make me more and more of an uncaring killing machine, that is what I am supposed to be." She said as she looked away.

"What do you mean by that, you seem like a nice person" he said, she shook her head and said.

"Besides the other Sekirei knowing the basics of how we came here. My kind came here to save our race from extinction, there was 1 pillar, which was an adult, 8 embryos, and 99 fertilized eggs, on the ship that landed here years ago, two people found the ship and everything started from there. What I am about to tell you, has only been told to two people who are very dear to me; the reason why act the way I do is because, the crazy madman president of MBI wants to have a degree of control of his game, so he and a few others personally molded me into becoming a killer. The constant brain washings, tortures, speeches all helped them ensure that they had control over me. Minaka himself made sure to keep me like this by repeatedly telling me that I will never find true love like the others and had Natsuo forcibly wing me. Over time I had begun to accept what they said and hid my emotions from everyone, that was until I met you." She said as she looked him in the eyes. Naruto repressed the urge to go to MBI and kill the people involved, so he settled for speaking of what he found when he read her memories.

"last night when I managed to calm you down, I read your memories out of curiosity to see what was making you crying, what I found just makes me ask, what the fuck is MBI up to?" he said with a slight growl, Karasuba was startled at the fact that Naruto admitted looking into her memories, but she remembered from the events from last night, he was full of surprises. She swallowed the non-existent lump in her throat and said.

"Originally MBI was created to protect the Sekirei from rival governments and corporations that wanted to capture us, cut us open and learn about us, most likely find a way of making super soldiers. But now, Minaka has this twisted game that pits Sekirei against each other in a competition to see who can remain with their Ashikabi, the losers will never see their Ashikabi again. He is also planning to use the Jinki as consolation prizes" she finished as she cradled her sword to her chest.

"What are these Jinki?" asked Naruto as he moved closer to her.

"The Jinki are numbered from #1 to #8, and which each was on one of the 8 Sekirei spaceships. Miya described them as items originating from the age of gods, for their possession Ashikabi and Sekirei incessantly have fought over in blood and sorrow. She also mentions them as items with the power to control the life and death of Sekirei, items which can change an Ashikabi's destiny and as items of a very small glimmer of hope. If all eight of them will be gathered together, it will be possible to terminate all Sekirei because then you are able to connect directly to the Tama/Sekirei core enabling an Ashikabi to turn the Tama on and off as they desire. But because the Sekirei mated with their Ashikabi and passed on the Tama, the Jinki can also be used to affect their descendants, causing a human mass genocide. The current generation of Sekirei were altered by MBI to reduce their strength by placing limiters within them, the Jinki have the power to remove these limiters. But not only reduce these limits a Sekirei's strength, they also weaken the dominant personality characteristic, consequently for example violent Sekirei will become more violent if the limiter will be removed. In essence they are the tools to control us" she said as she looked away. Naruto made a mental note to see if he could get his hands on the Jinki and dispose of them so that they are not used by a lunatic or madman.

"Well, that resolves my case, I'll help you" Naruto said as Karasuba looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?!" she asked with her voice wavering, was he meaning what she thought he did?

""I'm not going to stand by as some asshole control you and your kind like puppets for his pleasure, I will help you protect the ones that wish to find their Ashikabi, but if there are Sekirei and Ashikabi who willingly harm others to get what they want in this game, then I will take action, that I can promise you" Naruto said as Karasuba nodded and threw herself on him, hugging him and thanking him repeatedly. Just then the T.V. came on and Minaka appeared on the screen.

"Congratulations, young man on winging your first Sekirei, though the Sekirei you winged in peculiar was already winged by another person, now his connection to her is gone. I ask you and your Sekirei to please come to MBI and meet with me to discuss this anomaly." With that the TV shut off and Naruto glanced at Karasuba, noting the slight fear in her eyes.

"Hey, I'll be with you, don't worry" he said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"It's not me I am worried about; I have this feeling that you will get hurt because you winged me." She replied.

"Hey, you know how I am from our fight last night, I'm prepared for any tricks this wacko has for me" he said as he put on his vest/hoodie and coat. Karasuba nodded and followed him to the garage, both were soon on their on their way to the tower. Karasuba was mentally thanking Naruto for his promise to protect her kind that was being used as pawns for this twisted game.

Nearing MBI tower, Naruto pulled up to a stop light and was between three limos one white and the other two black. They rolled down their windows to reveal Natsuo, Higa, and Mikogami, their respective Sekirei all looking at Naruto with haughtiness. Beintsubasa was shocked to see her squad leader with the new guy.

"Karasuba, what are you doing with that lowlife, your Ashikabi is master Natsuo!" she yelled as her head was sticking out of the window. Karasuba ignored her and glanced at Mutsu as he was sitting next to the spoiled brat Mikogami, who glanced at Naruto's hot-rod in disgust. Higa had an impassive look on his face. Naruto decided to play a game.

"Listen up, the first one who makes it to MBI tower gets 200 dollars. You ready?" he revved the engine and the others took it as a challenge and got ready. The light changed from red to green as everyone slammed on the gas pedals, only to be best by Naruto's car as the nitro kicked in and he shot forward with flames coming from the exhaust pipes, he chuckled the whole time.

(MBI tower)

Naruto pulled up to an empty parking space and got out, he went over and opened the door for Karasuba.

"Oh, a gentleman." She cooed as she kissed his cheek.

"just being the nice guy" he replied as they walked into the lobby, the two stopped for a snack before heading to the elevators, after they got in and the doors were about to close, a hand popped through and the doors opened to let the others (Natsuo, Higa, Mikogami and their Sekirei) in. the doors closed and Natsuo pressed the button labeled 200. The elevator was moving up as the people glanced at one another in the car, Naruto slipped on his head phones and offered Karasuba earphones also connected to his I-Phone. Everyone else was weary of Karasuba as her reputation of being a cold-blooded killer was known, what puzzled some of them was the young man in odd clothes who was close to her, Mutsu was cautious of Naruto as he sensed the connection between the two, if he could wing Karasuba, there is something off about him. They finally made it to the designated floor and walked into Minaka's office.

The room was painted white, just like Minaka's outfit, literally everything in the room reminded Naruto of hospital rooms. He was starting to get a headache from just staring at all the white around him. Fortunately there was a large window showing the capital so that was a relief. Minaka had a shit eating grin on his face as everyone entered the room, Takami stood next to the desk with a frown on her face, she did not like the game Minaka had, she looked to see the group enter the room and recognized Naruto, who winked at her.

"I have called you all here to go over the rules since the majority of you are known as wealthy busineesmen and/or rich, though I don't know of you, Mr. blue&red." Minka said as he smiled at anruto, who was reminded of Kabuto. The others looked at him for an answer.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm more of a guy that settled down after moving around a lot, I am not going to tell you anything else seeing as I hardly know any of you and you three" he pointed to the three Ashikabi "remind me of spoiled brats who whine when they don't get what they want." their respective Sekirei wanted to personally beat Naruto for that but were put off by the glare he gave them.

"oh, yay a challenge, I will learn more about you little Naruto, anyway, I need to ask you something" Minaka said as he leaned forward.

"and that is?" Naruto said as he looked at the crazy man sitting in the big chair.

"How did you manage to wing Karasuba when she was already winged!" the white dressed man said exitidly as he jumped onto his desk and spread his arms out with fervor. Naruto took one look over on how Minaka was dressed and coughed into his fist.

"the 80's called, they want their shoes back." Karasuba smirked at the insult and Minaka slumped back into his chair with waterfall's running down his eyes.

"they are the new fashion today. Don't be hating" he said.

"where'd you get you sense of fashion from, Mr. Clean?" Naruto mocked as he smirled at Minaka crying into his arms while repeating the mantra 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me', Takami sighed at the man's antics and asked.

"how exactly did the winging happen?" Naruto sensed no hidden agenda from her an answered.

"well, she challenged me to a fight , and we dueled, I won, and she reacted to me, that's the jist of it." Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders. This threw the others into shock, a mere human could never beat a Sekirei, even more shocking was that he beat Karasuba, one of the single digits and most powerful of the Sekirei. Minaka looked up fromhis crying and had stars in his eyes.

"I knew you were a special case from looking at you, could you also explain how you double-winged her, she was originally winged by my friend Natsuo here." This also put the others into shock again. This was unheard of a Sekirei having two Ashikabi. Naruto glanced at Karasuba and she nodded.

"Actually, I did not double-wing her, I destroyed her bond with mr. bishounin here, and replaced it with my own, meaning that she no longer is connected to him" he answered. Once again the others were stunned, he destroyed the previous bond, and made one with her, even she reacted to him. This made Natsuo frown for a split secong, but he schooled his features, however Naruto caught the frown and smirked mentally.

"fascinating, I will have my top scientist do a check up to make sure that nothing is wrong with her." Minaka snapped his fingers and Natsuo stepped forward to grab Karasuba's arm, faster than anyone could react, Naruto had slammed Natsuo into the wall, leaving spider web cracks, and was holding him up by his throat with his left hand.

"How about you get Mrs, Sahashi to take Karasuba to the examination rooms and do the check up herself, I don't trust this one" said Naruto as he watched Natsuo quirm in his grip. The others (besides Karasuba) were in shock again.

'such speed, he could be on par with Miya' were the thoughts of some of them

'such a gentleman' was the thoughts of the resident black Sekirei. Takami nodded as she took Karasuba to the labs to be checked out, Naruto leaned close to Natsuo and whispered into his ear "if you harm a single starnd of hair on her head, I will cripple you." He dropped Natsuo on his ass as the man coughed for air, Benitsubasa ruuning over to help him up. Minaka was shivering in delight the whole time, this could be exciting. Narutoleft for the labs to make sure any other scientist were not there to screw things up.

(later)

Naruto and Karasuba exited the tower and got into their car. As they drove back home Karasuba turned to Naruto.

"thanks for not letting the slimeball touch me, though I was hoping you could have done more." She said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"meh, I just left a light warning that if he were to harm you, I would break him. Now where do you want to eat, my treat." He said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto was a man of many surprises, hopefully she would find out more about him as he would help her on her secret goal.

**Yes, another chapter in the bag, please leave a review and/or PM, now I know, some will ask 'why did you change Karasuba so much?'. To answer your questions, I made her backstory like this because there is nothing there for her backstory, I came up with the concept that she was molded like the way she is in the manga** **for Minaka to have some control in his game, so she was put through numerous sessions (torture, exams, brainwashings, etc…) that the final product was her being the bloodthirsty killer in the manga that we see, but for the story she secretly cares for the sekirei and bottles up her emotions to ensure that MBI does not harm them. It was a creative concept that I thought of. You guys can use it if you want to (just give credit where credit is due) also if no one wants to take my challenge, I will eventually do it myself. As a small teaser for you guys I will show you a bit of my upcoming story. **

Naruto woke up, the first thing he felt was pain, everywhere, he managed to sit up and look at his surroundings. Everywhere around him was fire, brimstone and lava, he was sitting in the middle of a large floating platform. He felt the heat emitted from this place, it was very hot, like he was sitting in the middle of a firestorm.

"Where the hell am i?" he asked to himself.

"You are in Hell, Mortal" Naruto heard a voice behing him and slowly turned around to see a large ghastly demon with great wings, clawed feet, long tail and a humanoid skull where the head should be , coming froma long neck. The demon opened its mouth and a human head attached to the fleshy tongue emerged from it and looked at Nauto with a hint of curiosity.

"who are you?" asked Naruto as he swallowed the lump in his trhoat, this thing was freaking him out.

"I am K=known as the Maledict but you may call me Mr. Betruger, we have much to discuss" the human head had a smirk etched on his face and Naruto thought to himself.

'what the fuck did I get myself into'

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back. I read the reviews, and to answer some concerns and questions. 1. I don't put my stories on hiatus (unless I have a super-important reason to) or abandon them. 2. I admit that I make some errors in my writing, who doesn't, no one is perfect, I usually go back before finishing a chapter to see if I missed anything and sometimes have a small mistake here or there. I try my best. & 3. I like 'ncpfan's' idea of Karasuba's new outfit (she does not wear the disciplinary squad outfit, due to resigning) though I will have some slight additions to the clothes she will wear from now on. Anyway enjoy, please leave a review and/or PM and check out my other stories if you want to (they're great), (I have a challenge on my profile, if anyone is interested)**

**Story start**

Naruto and Karasuba entered the restaurant he had visited last night. He ordered a table for two and they were escorted to their table after a moment. Naruto pulled out her chair and motioned her to sit. Karasuba smiled at the gentlemanly act and took her seat as Naruto went to his.

"So, since we are now 'mated' how about some fine food, good with you/" Naruto asked as Karasuba as she answered.

"That would be nice." They looked at their menus for a bit and selected their dishes. As the order was taken to be prepared, Naruto asked.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are the Sekirei capable of?" Karasuba sipped her wine and answered.

"Well, some of us have abilities ranging from things like complete mastery with a weapon and some special attacks to complete control over an element like wind or ice, there are a few that have unique abilities that enable them to hack and control electronics, though I would have to bring up the list to show the rest." She answered as Naruto raised an eyebrow. This was… interesting to say. He knew that the peeps back in his former home would be creaming their pants at this information and would want to get their hands on the Sekirei, but no one but him knew about the link between the two realms.

"And there are 108 in total, judging by what Mr. White-out said earlier, the other Ashikabi we met earlier already had some of their own Sekirei?" Karasuba nodded as a slight frown formed on her face.

"You are right; I could also sense that some of them were forcibly winged." Naruto got a confused look and asked.

"How can you tell that?" she thought about for a bit and worded it so that he could understand.

"Think of the Sekirei's bond with an Ashikabi like an intricate and delicate puzzle, when they find their true Ashikabi and receive their wings, the puzzle is put together with the right pieces as their bond grows over time from emotions and interactions between the two, further completing the puzzle, however if they are forcibly winged by someone that is not their Ashikabi and used like tools, the puzzle is still put together, but with all the incorrect pieces, which over time causes damage and making it harder to find their true Ashikabi, thus ruining the puzzle as whole. Thus the forced Sekirei are totally loyal and care only for their 'owners' after a while and cannot feel any connection to their true Ashikabi, only the will of their 'owner'. Also the higher number the Sekirei is, the more they retain their personality and will, but are still bonded." She said as she looked down, Naruto thought back to when she was reacting to him after their fight. He asked.

"So, when we met, how much 'love and loyalty' did you have for Natsuo?" Karasuba looked at him and answered.

"If I had not met you, I would have been completely under his control in 48 hours, hence as to why I was curious and stunned as to my reaction to you, I had originally believed that I was his slave until you came in and winged me, so I came up with the theory after some thinking and would be right about it 99.9%. Matsu could solidify the theory after a few tests. So, thank you for helping me" she said. Naruto nodded as their food was brought to them and they began eating.

Naruto swallowed his food in his mouth and asked. "By the way, who is Yume?" Karasuba paused and glanced at him before answering.

"Yume was the 8th Sekirei and a valuable comrade; she died giving her core so that Musubi could live on, thanks to those fucking mercenaries." She growled at the end. Naruto noted the rage in her eyes and deduced that she did not like humans.

"And this Musubi is almost like a double of Yume, only more naïve, air-headed, and slightly bigger measurements?" he asked as Karasuba nodded. "Well it is good that I know a few things about cloning" he responded with a chuckled. Karasuba raised an eyebrow.

"You know how to clone things?" she asked as Naruto replied.

"I can clone things like spare organs to replace damaged/ dying ones, for one of my previous jobs. But I have never cloned a full person before" he went back to his food. Karasuba was intrigued, it seemed like he would try to bring Yume back, since her body was destroyed by MBI as insurance so that rival governments and corporations did not get their hands on them. Putting the thought aside, she went back to her plate.

(Later)

The two exited the restaurant and Naruto said

"You could use a new outfit, since you no longer are with MBI, I am pretty sure that you want to change into something different" Karasuba looked at her current attire and agreed.

"Yeah, this got boring after a while" with that she dragged him into the nearest fashion store.

(1 hour later)

The two emerged from the store and Karasuba had her new clothes on. She had on a black tee that had a skull on the front (Punisher skull) with a V-cut in front, showing off some of her lovely breasts. She wore a pair of tight denim jeans that were navy blue in color and had a small bat cloud design going down her right leg, she also had on a pair of high heeled zip up boots that went to just below her knees and over her jeans, the tops were left unzipped and folded over, there was also studs running up the side of the boots, parallel to the zippers. She also had on a loose white studded belt that also held her sheathed blade. On her left wrist she had a spiked fashion bracelet, black and white in color. To complete her look, she wore a dark red choker with a small skull on the front. Her hair was still on her pony tail; only the band had a cartoon skull decoration on it **(Can you guess this reference?)**. All in all she looked amazingly sexy and deadly. Naruto carried her bags for her, he had found out about her little black M.B.I card that had unlimited funds that was given to each Sekirei prior to being released into the city.

She turned to Naruto and asked "How do I look?' she gave him a twirl and He smirked.

"Like a girl after my own heart." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his as they went back to their car to go home. On the way there Naruto asked Karasuba about something that was on his mind since he saw her memories.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Akitsu, she seems close to you?" Karasuba glanced at him before closing her eyes.

"Akitsu is Sekirei no. 7, The Ice Sekirei, she was 'damaged' in an incident where a dumbass adjustor thought he could make her his, thus making her wing herself. She responded by shoving an ice shard into his gut and escaped with his lab coat, she was struck by a couple glancing bullets on the way out, Minaka stopped his guards to let her flee, she is out there somewhere, hopefully safe. I went back to the injured adjustor and took the ice shard and shoved it into his head for what he did. She was the only one I had told about my secret mission, sans you, and I had made sure that she escaped. She was going to be made into another version of me in case I 'out lived my usefulness'. She is very close to me." Karasuba answered as she leaned back in her seat with a tear going down her left eye. Naruto made a mental note to search for Akitsu, for Karasuba's sake.

(At his place)

The two entered his apartment and put up Karasuba's bags. Naruto checked the time to see it was 7:30 he turned to Karasuba and asked.

"So, you want to spar?" Karasuba had a smile form on her face and nodded.

"Yes please" they left for a nearby gym to train, well help her better her skills.

(A week later)

Naruto and Karasuba were going to see a movie, they had become closer over the past few days and, like Karasuba said, Naruto felt the bond between them become stronger as their emotions for one another grew. Also the constant training she did under him had revealed something unique, apparently, when Naruto winged Karasuba, some of his power had merged with hers and had given her the ability to create spectral blades from her energy to use in any way she wanted to. She was surprised at first but quickly adapted to her new ability. Currently they got tickets to see an action movie that she had wanted to see. They got to the theatre and brought some snacks and drinks, as they sat down, the movie started. Half-way through the movie Naruto yawned and stretched his arms. As his yawn finished he slowly placed his arm around Karasuba's shoulder, glancing at her to see a reaction. Karasuba saw the whole thing from a mile away and smiled, while the 'move' was cheesy and cliché, she accepted it and rested her head onto his shoulder as they continued watching the movie.

(After the movie)

Naruto and Karasuba entered his apartment and closed the door. Naruto decided to go take a shower and excused himself. Karasuba got herself a bowl of ice-cream. Soon she heard the sound of the shower going, she thought of times they spent together. He was kind, caring, handsome, strong and powerful. He had promised to help her with the protection of the Sekirei; sure he had told her that if he came across any Sekirei that harmed people willingly, he would put them down. She agreed with him on that. She thought of his muscular body under that running water, the ripped abs, and those strong arms that were wrapped around her each night in bed, his heartbeat that she felt when her head was on his chest, in essence he was everything she could want in an Ashikabi, and he was perfect. She felt herself become hot and bothered the more she thought of him in the shower, her arousal soon made itself known as her loins spiked and her crotch was getting wetter by the second. Wishing to take the relationship further, she put the empty bowl in the sink and went to the bedroom with a plan in mind.

(With Naruto)

Naruto got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off and wrapped it around his waist; he looked in the mirror and looked at the tattoo around his right wrist (it was wrapped around his wrist and a vine with thorns design with a small blooming rose on the underside of his wrist.). While he could change his arm to the Devil Bringer and back, the Tattoo only appeared when his arm was in the human appearance, to signify his change back at the God Tree, he knew he would eventually have to tell Karasuba about his past and changes, he pushed the thoughts back and promised himself to tell her at a later date. He opened the door and noticed the sticky note on it. He picked it off and read it.

-Dear Naruto, I have a surprise for you in the bedroom, see you there -

-Karasuba.

Putting it down he saw the trail of black rose petals (rare colored roses) leading to the bedroom, having a general idea of what was in store for him. Naruto swallowed his nervousness down (he was still a virgin, not that anyone would know) and walked to the bedroom.

What he saw when he opened the door would be forever imprinted in his mind, on the bed was Karasuba, she was sitting at the edge of the bed with her legs crossed and watching the stars from the balcony sliding doors. Her clothes were gone and had a simple black baby doll on over a pair of black string bikini panties. She saw Naruto standing there with a blush on his face, she noticed his growing tent.

"Good evening, Naruto" she said as she smirked at his reaction to her 'outfit'. She got up and walked over to him as his blush grew deeper. She stopped in front of him and gave him a soft smile before leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Her wings flared out for a bit before receding and letting her crest glow a soft red with a purple outline. Naruto took a moment to respond, but soon placed his hand on her hips as he deepened the kiss with her. Their tongues soon joined and wrestled around and explored each other's mouth with lust. Karasuba pulled back as a small trail of saliva connected them, which soon broke, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her left breast. Naruto was unsure what to do at first but gently squeezed the boob, causing Karasuba to moan softly, Naruto brought his other hand to her other breast and began to experiment with them as he pinched, squeezed, and fondled her generous chest to see what made her react the most to his ministrations. Karasuba for her part was moaning and panting as Naruto was trying his best, she could tell he was trying not to hurt her and that made her smile, he really cared for her. She pulled his hands back, reached down and grabbed the edges of her baby-doll and took it off. She tossed it on the chair next the bed and motioned for him to continue, which he did with the blush starting to fade.

Karasuba was enjoying his work immensely as she bit her lip to stifle a loud moan. She was growing hotter with each action he did, finally she grabbed him and flipped him onto the bed as she pressed herself against him, she then kissed him which soon turned to a French kiss as she rubbed her body onto his and felt his muscles with her hands. She felt his hard-on through the towel pressed to her lower stomach and smirked as she broke the kiss and trailed downwards. She planted kisses on his chest and abs as she went lower and came to the towel hiding the surprise.

"Let's see what is hiding, shall we?" she asked as she removed the towel.

Naruto was silent as he stared at her; Karasuba for her part was stunned. She gazed at his erect penis and had one thought come to mind.

'It so… big, how is this supposed to fit in me?' she knew what a penis looked like (due to Matsu collection of porn magazines and other things) but she was staring at the biggest one she had seen, for real, not through a magazine or picture.

"I-is something the matter" asked Naruto as he was afraid he scared her. Karasuba snapped out of her stupor and responded.

"No everything is fine, it's my first time seeing one for real, and so… big" she said as she tentatively reached and touched it. It twitched as Naruto held back a groan from the contact. Karasuba wrapped her hand around it and slowly started to move her hand up and down. Naruto was holding back his groans and watched her as she was stroking him, after a few minutes, she grew bold and brought her face to it and licked the head. Naruto let out a loud groan from the contact and Karasuba smiled. She got bold and started to lick the head and shaft as Naruto was groaning from her ministrations. She decided to go further and she took him into her mouth with some difficulty, wrapping her hand around the rest that she could not get into her mouth, she soon began to bob her head as her tongue slithered around his cock, lathering the organ in saliva, Naruto clenched the sheets as he was approaching his end. She felt some pre-cum dribble out and tasted it, and found it to her liking. Karasuba sped up her actions and fondled his balls. That sent Naruto over the edge.

"I-I'm Cumming" he said as he felt his loins shudder and he fired of loads into her mouth. Karasuba heard his announcement and moved her head down to his waist as her gag reflex flared as his dick was pushed into her throat and her nose pressed against his pelvis. She felt the semen shoot out of his cock and down her throat, she started swallowing as she felt him release more semen. Soon the semen released slowed down and Karasuba slowly pulled back as she pressed her tongue against the bottom of his cock and sucked the remaining juice out of him. She released him with a wet 'POP' and kissed the tip. She looked at him and showed him her tongue covered in his cum before swallowing it.

"You taste good, dear" she said as he got up and grabbed her.

"I believe it's my turn to return the favor" he said as she smiled and laid back. Naruto looked at her panty clothed waist and hooked his fingers around the elastic before slowly pulling them off. What he saw was making his dick twitch. Her vagina was moist with fluids and she had a small patch of light grey hair above her opening. He rubbed his index finger on her lips and she began moaning as he continued to caress and fondle her opening. He brought his head down and sent a small lick on her folds, this brought out a reaction from her, she squealed lightly before covering her mouth and looking down at Naruto with wide eyes. He grew a cocky smirk and attacked her pussy with his mouth and tongue, Karasuba was unprepared and writhed in the bed as Naruto was licking her like a thirsty dog with a bowl of cool water. She wrapped her legs around his head and pressed her pussy into his face to get more pleasure. Naruto saw a small bulb make itself known from under the 'hood' on the top of her vagina. He focused on it and inserted two fingers into her drenched pussy as his tongue started licking her clit.

Karasuba's eyes snapped open wide and she cried out her release in ecstasy, her orgasm rushed out and cover the lower half of Naruto's face as he began to drink up the sweet fluids. She whimpered as her release faded and Naruto removed his head from her legs and stood up. She saw that he was still hard and knew what was supposed to happen next. She beckoned him to her and spread her legs for him, she reached down with one hand and spread her folds for him, Naruto knew what she was getting at and took hold of his penis and guided it to her vagina. They both felt a jolt of pleasure when the penis head touched her vagina and pushed in. Karasuba moaned as she felt his dick spread her insides apart as he continued moving in. Naruto felt his cock hit something and looked at her; Karasuba looked away with a blush and avoided his gaze.

"You're a virgin." He understood what he hit and she nodded, embarrassed about it.

"Well, don't be ashamed, I am too" he said as she looked at him with surprise on her face. This was the first time for both of them, she smiled softly and kissed him as she grabbed his hips and pulled them forward, breaking her hymen, drawing a sharp wince and hiss from her. Naruto did not move as she was getting over the slight pain. She nodded and Naruto resumed pushing his length into her, he bottomed out as Karasuba felt him press into the entrance of her womb.

'Holy crap, he's in deep. Ok take a deep breath and get used to the size' she thought as Naruto remained motionless as she closed her eyes. After a short while, she opened her eyes and said.

"Ok, you can move now" Naruto nodded and slowly pulled back as she whimpered at the feeling, he pushed back in and she let out a loud moan from the sensations she was receiving from the act. Together they moved in rhythm as they acted on feeling of love for each other, Karasuba wanted to feel more and said.

"Faster, Harder, I need to feel more" Naruto complied and did as asked and they bed was rocking lightly as the two were starting to get more into the age old act of intimacy and love. Karasuba felt him press into her womb with each thrust and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a hot kiss as their tongues mingled and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Naruto was giving it his all and Karasuba was clenching the sheets, she brought them to her mouth and bit down as she felt her orgasm build. Thinking of an idea, she grabbed him and flipped them over to where he was one the one laying on the bed and she was straddling him, she did not break tempo and bounced on his hips as she began playing with her large breasts. Naruto brought up his left hand and started to rub her clit and used his right to hold onto her hips. They continued for 10 minutes before Karasuba felt her release ready to blow. Naruto felt his as well and was about to pull out when Karasuba grabbed his wrists and shook her head no. getting the message Naruto thrusted upward one last time as he came in her with the force of a fire-hose (metaphorically). Karasuba felt her release explode forth as his hips slammed into hers, she cried out as her orgasm drenched his hips and some splashed onto the sheets. She felt Naruto release into her and flood her innards. Karasuba took a moment to regain her breath and looked down at Naruto before she slumped down and fell onto his chest. Their combined fluids slowly started to leak from her stuffed pussy. She raised her head and said.

"That was amazing, thank you sharing your virginity with me." She smiled to him and he smiled back.

"Hey, I'm glad we could take our relationship to the next level, you were great" he replied as she kissed him.

"And so were you, my dear" she said as she yawned and closed her eyes, her first time took a lot out of her and she wanted to just sleep in his arms. Naruto chuckled at her peaceful expression and turned off the lights with a clap before going to sleep with his Sekirei, both were having peaceful dreams.

(Later, in a large park)

A woman was sitting on a bench as the moonlight shown on her, revealing her short light brown hair, her bloody coat covering her body and her sleepy yet emotionless face, she had dry tear marks on her cheeks from her earlier crying, she also had a few scars from the bullets that got her when she escaped the labs after the adjustor screwed up and she retaliated. She wondered of her 'sister' and mentor, Karasuba. The elder Sekirei had secretly helped her escape from the labs after finding out that they planned to make her(Akitsu) an emotionless tool that was to be the next 'dog' of MBI if Karasuba failed. She had not seen her after her escape and had hoped she was alright and not discovered. She gently raised her hand and created a small ice mirror and looked into it, she stared at the mark on her forehead. The symbol of her 'broken' status amongst the Sekirei, it symbolized that she would never be able to be winged by her Ashikabi, if she ever found him/ her, thanks to the idiot adjustor who thought he could get himself a toy, only for her to shove an ice shard into his gut and escape in the confusion. But now, the sign of his actions would be the sign of her status that would haunt her until she passes on, she shattered the mirror and brought her knees closer to her chest as she began to weep silently. Suddenly she heard the sound of a car pull up and a door open and close, she looked to see a… boy with a white suit and Sekirei no. 5 Mutsu next to him as they stared at her.

"Look, Mutsu, she has the mark, she's a Sekirei, bring her to me, she would make a nice edition to my collection" the boy (Mikogami) said as he tugged on Mutsu's sleeve, the male Sekirei nodded and began walking to her. Akistu could tell by the look on Mikogami's face that he was not going to treat her well. She began to use her powers to create a barrier around herself to prevent Mutsu from reaching her; he tapped the ground with the end of his sheath and the ground around her shuddered as her ice barrier shattered. She looked at him with slight fear in her eyes. Not wanting to go with Mustu and Mikogami.

'Someone, please help me.' was her only thought.

(With Naruto and Karasuba)

Karasuba eyes snapped open as she felt a familiar voice resonate in her mind.

"Akitsu" she whispered before she looked at Naruto to see that he was asleep, she looked at the clock to see that it was 12:00. She gently removed his arms and got up, removing him from her and cleaning the slight mess, she placed a pillow in his arms and went over to the closet, she put on her clothes and grabbed her sword before opening the glass balcony door and closing it behind her without making a sound, she gave Naruto one look before turning around and jumping to a rooftop and heading to the place where she felt Akitsu's energy signature.

She had a Sekirei to save.

**Yes, another chapter complete, let me know what you guys think by leaving a review and/or PM. Also if you like this story, check out my other stories for exciting new things and a great time (Naruto Brothers in Arms has characters from Sekirei in it, if that gets your attention). Also check out the challenge I had posted on my profile. **

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back guys, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, this pleases me greatly (not sexually). So I am here with another chapter for your reading pleasure. Sit back and enjoy.**

**Story start**

Akitsu was leaning back as Mustu's hands came closer to her; she did not want to be around the rich kid as she had sensed that he was going to use her like a personal assassin. She did not want to betray Karasuba by becoming what she was forced to become. As his finger was an inch away from touching her crest, when a spectral sword planted itself on the ground between them and more dropped down from the sky as they formed a circle around Akitsu, Mutsu had just enough time to react as he pulled out his katana and turned to block Karasuba's blade as she landed next to the two Sekirei. Mutsu blinked at her change of attire and said.

"So, I see you're not working with MBI anymore." Karasuba ignored him and pushed him back as she stood in front of Akitsu and pointed her blade at Mikogami.

"Get lost kid, she is not going with you." Karasuba stated, Mikogami sighed and replied.

"I had a feeling that this would be difficult, so I brought extras" he clapped his hands and Mitsuki, Mitsuha, Yomi, Taki all emerged from the surrounding trees and bushes with smirks on their faces, Karasuba noticed snipers on the building rooftops surrounding the park.

"When I saw the white haired punk that was with you, I had a feeling that he would be a major opponent in this game, and I decided to take both of you out of the game early, bettering my chances of winning, so if you ladies would" he motioned with his hand and the four female Sekirei all jumped at Karasuba who stood in front of Akitsu. Karasuba was one the defensive as she dodged and blocked whip strikes, strings, scythe attacks, sniper bullets and the occasional boulder thrown at her by Mutsu as he stood from the sidelines to prevent her from landing a blow in Mikogami's other Sekirei. Meanwhile Karasuba was dodging and blocking all the attacks she also made sure none of them got to Akitsu.

(In the ex-shinobi world)

It has been five years since Chakra was erased from the world and Naruto disappeared. Everyone was getting used to life without chakra, which meant they had some problems here and there, like how the hospitals took a severe plummet as they could not use medical chakra to fix most of their problems, everyone felt helpless and useless. While some places like the land of Snow and Wave country were not really affected, other places like the Leaf village suffered heavily, since they relied heavily on chakra. Occasionally the Five Kages would hold a meeting to discuss how to find a way over this problem. This did not really work out as old grudges were still there; Minato did not want to work with his previous adversaries in the Third War and was busy trying to flirt with Mei, who was ignoring him. Some of the villages got along fine (Mist, Thunder and Sand village), while others managed got over their animosity to make a treaty with another village at the behest of what was best for their people (Stone and Thunder). The Leaf was still playing neutral and had Jiraiya's spy system searching for Naruto, in hopes that he could undo what he did at the God tree, and be loyal to them. As the meeting between the Kages did not go anywhere, Orochimaru was granted permission by Hiruzen to see if he could find an alternative. But enough of them, let's go somewhere else.

(In Whirlpool village)

The village was cleaned of ruins and nature had completely taken over save for a few choice buildings. There was a small house on top of a mountain that was in the center of the island. Inside was a comfy home that was nice, this house was Naruto's second home in case he could not stand the Leaf and left for a time, however had five years of dust on it from the owner not being there. There was a secret door in the library that led to an elevator down to the core of the mountain, which was a platform surrounded by shiny obsidian as it reflected the light of the colored crystal growths decorating the walls of the large chamber, in the middle of the platform was two elaborate coffins and the Uzumaki clan symbol (made from rubies) was in the center of the platform. The coffin lids were slowly pushed over as the sounds of grunting came from within the coffins, with a final push the lids fell onto the floor and broke apart as two women took a breath of air, they were Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina, they looked at their surrounding and were confused and amazed, they noticed the little altar with a book on it and slowly got out of their coffins as their bodies were slowly but surely recovering.

(Back with Karasuba)

The Black Sekirei was panting as she watched Mutsu stand there with a frown on his face. The other four Sekirei were watching with smiles on their faces as she was exhausted from all the dodging and blocking she had to do in the past 2 hours, Akitsu was safe and out of harm's way as she had created a dome of ice around her.

"Why don't you just leave, Karasuba, you are obviously outmatched." Mutsu said as he sheathed his blade.

"You kidding, I'm just getting started." she summoned up a spectral blade and launched it at Yomi with insane speeds, who was two slow to react and was impaled through the gut and pinned to a tree. She screamed in agony as Mutsu rushed at Karasuba with his sword drawn and the snipers and Sekirei resumed their assault. Karasuba lasted another hour before Mutsu knocked her blade out of her hand and she was punched in the stomach with a fist incased in earth. She staggered over to breathe and Mustu raised his sword to cut her down, only to hear the sound of running to him.

The 5th Sekirei turned his head to see the source of the noise, only to be struck in the face as a pair of boots planted themselves there and sent him back as Naruto dropkicked the male Sekirei. He landed on his feet and pulled out Blue Rose and took out the snipers before they could react with headshots, Mutsu was sent flying back as he crashed into a tree. The four Sekirei belonging to Mikogami were stunned, a human knocked back a Sekirei.

"You got a jacked up notion of fair play pal, and it's beginning to piss me off" Naruto said as he glared at Mikogami. Who broke out of his stupor and ordered his Sekirei to take out Naruto, Mitsuki launched her whip at Naruto who dodged it and grabbed the whip, Mitsuki was surprised when she was used like a wrecking ball and thrown into her fellow Sekirei and they landed in a heap, Mutsu regained his senses and fixed his broken nose and glared at Naruto. He sent a rock shockwave at Naruto, who jumped over it and brought out Red Queen and struck downward on Mustu. The 5th Sekirei had barely enough time to block the larger blade and was forced on his knees from the strength. Naruto kicked Mutsu in the sternum and hefted his blade on his shoulder, he turned to Karasuba.

"You alright?" he asked, Karasuba was on the ground breathing hard as she gave him a thumbs up and then the middle finger for his late arrival. Naruto chuckled and turned back to Mikogami and asked.

"Why are you here, don't you have bedtime story to read, or parents to say goodnight to?" he scratched the back of his head, the female Sekirei of Mikogami's gasped in surprise at what Naruto said.

Mikogami had a frown on his face and replied.

"My parents don't know I am here, they don't even care about me, and they're horrible. To them I am just an invisible person; all they do is work all the time. I am sick of it." Mikogami said as he stomped his feet, Naruto just had to bring that up. Naruto suddenly got déjà vu when he heard that, so this kid was ignored by his parent, like how he was ignored by everyone in the Leaf when he was a child. He sighed and said.

"Kid, don't cast aside your parents just because they can't get the time to spend time with you, cherish them and try to make time for them" he said, Karasuba looked at Naruto as she sensed his emotions and felt depression and loss.

"You talk like you can relate to me." Mikogami said as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto put away Red Queen and responded.

"Well, I can't relate to you" Mikogami smirked as he was about to speak, only for Naruto to interrupt him.

"I can't relate to you because I had it worse." Naruto said as this got everyone's attention, Akitsu made her ice dome disappear and went over to Karasuba.

"When I was born, I lost my parents to a madman that made my life hell. I grew up shunned and hated for reasons I did not know why, the orphanage that I was placed in threw me out onto the streets at the age of three and I have been living on the streets until I was thirteen and scraped together enough money to buy myself an apartment. Eventually I found out about my 'special guest' that was bonded to me, at first we hated each other's guts and threw insults at each other and got into arguments. But when I was growing through my teenage years, we slowly got to know each other and it became like a father figure to me. But I soon lost it due to a world war that I was forced into, I remember when I said my goodbyes and it disappeared from existence after I had ended the war, after that my real dad showed up out of nowhere, do you want to know what he did?" asked Naruto as he saw their reactions, Mikogami and his Sekirei were listening intently with wide eyes and Karasuba and Akitsu were looking at him with sadness on their faces.

"What did he do?" asked Mikogami as he finally spoke.

"He blamed me for everything, claimed that I was the reason that everything went to shit, told me I was better off dead than alive, and said that I killed my own mother, he also told me his plans of making me into an emotionless killer that was loyal only to him. I did not know how to react at first, but I left, I did not want to even be near the man that created me from his loins. Eventually I wind up here, looking to start new, away from all the corruption and senseless violence that plagued my old home. So, my final advice to you is this, Take it from someone who has had it worse, don't hate your parents, spend time with them, try to rebuild your family and have happier times. You only have one shot to make things better between you and your parents. Don't screw it over just for some game." Naruto said as sat down between Karasuba and Akitsu. Mikogami stood there and pondered Naruto's words before coming to a decision.

"C'mon, we are leaving" he said.

"Before you go, let me do something real quick" said Naruto as he got up and jogged over to Yomi's unconscious form, the spectral blade was long gone, leaving a stab wound. Naruto held her up straight with his right hand and snapped his fingers on his left hand as green flames coated his hand. Everyone watched in awe as he pressed his flame covered hand onto the wound and Yomi cried out in pain as steam was coming from the contact. Naruto pulled his hand away and there was no wound there, only unblemished skin. Yomi was beginning to wake up as Naruto took her over to Mutsu and handed her over to him. Mutsu nodded and the group left in their limo, Taki blushed as she looked at Naruto one last time. Naruto turned and walked over to Karasuba and Akitsu and sat down between them, Karasuba was silent but she hugged and tried to make his depression go away.

"So, who is your friend?" asked Naruto as he leaned back. Karasuba blinked a couple times and regained her bearings.

"Naruto, this is Akitsu. Akitsu this is Naruto, my Ashikabi" Akitsu had a question mark above her head and asked.

"Ah… Weren't you already winged by Natsuo?" Karasuba chuckled and replied.

"It's a funny and weird story; anyway, we should be heading back." She got up and walked off, Naruto coughed into his fist.

"I brought the car in case you want a ride" he held up the keys and Karasuba smiled. They all got in the car and went back to Naruto's place.

(At the apartment)

The three were in the apartment as Akitsu was given new clothes to replace the ruined lab coat that she had. It was a tight fit, seeing as Akitsu had a bit more… B, W, H than Karasuba. Said woman made a note to take Akitsu out to get new clothes tomorrow as they all sat on the couch. Naruto looked over the Sekirei crest on her forehead and asked,

"So this mark appeared because your adjustor thought he could gain himself a servant through you. But you rejected him as he kissed you and this appeared." He pointed to her Sekirei crest and Akitsu nodded, she was glad to be safe and with her mentor Karasuba. Karasuba had told her what happened when she met Naruto and how she ended up finding her true Ashikabi through him. The Ice Sekirei was happy for her friend; she also felt a small flame flicker to life within her core when she looked at Naruto. Naruto got an idea and asked.

"Akitsu, do you mind if I try something?" he looked at her; she looked at him in the eyes and saw that he had no ill intents. She nodded and Naruto brought up his right hand and moved it closer to her Sekirei crest. She was curious as to what he was doing when he touched her crest with his fingers and closed his eyes. Bothe women noticed that the tattoo around his wrist start to glow purple, Akitsu felt energy flow into her crest and started to relax as the energy flowed through her body. Karasuba felt Akitsu's energy fluctuating as she saw the crest on her forehead was glowing as it slowly began to fade. She watched fascinated as it was disappearing until there was pale skin showing, Naruto pulled back his hand and opened his eyes.

"I think that solves your problem." He said as he held up a hand mirror, Akitsu's eyes snapped open when he spoke and looked into the mirror, she saw that her 'mark of shame' was gone and was astounded. She was told that thanks to the actions of her adjustor, she could never find her Ashikabi and bear this mark for the rest of her life. But now, she had the chance thanks to Naruto, who was an anomaly to her, he was not like the other humans and could hold his own against her kind, he also had this energy within him that felt somewhat similar to a Sekirei's energy. Naruto got up and said,

"Well, you are allowed to stay here as long as you want since you are close to Karasuba there is a guest room for you down the hall and the bathroom is across from it, goodnight Akitsu." Naruto finished before he walked back to the master bedroom, Karasuba hugged Akitsu and said.

"It's good to see you again, Akitsu. See you tomorrow." she said as she got up and went to bed, Akitsu got up and went over to the guest room and stripped down before lying in the bed and pulling the covers over her, unknown to Naruto and Karasuba, the small flame within her grew larger after Naruto fixed her problem.

(The next day)

Akitsu woke up slowly as she smelled something delicious in the air; she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the time and saw it was 10:30; she slowly got out of bed and put on her borrowed clothes. She heard the sound of laughing come from the kitchen and went to investigate. Akitsu found Karasuba eating a plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausages and Naruto was at the stove making the food. Naruto noticed her and asked,

"Would you like some breakfast, Akitsu, I made some" he offered her a plate, she accepted it and sat down as she grabbed a fork and knife and began to eat, she had not eaten since before her adjustment incident, which was couple days ago. Naruto made a large breakfast for himself and sat down with the two ladies.

"So the schedule for today will be to drop you two off at the mall to pick out some clothes for you" he pointed to Akitsu with his fork "and get a couple of things done for my boss as you two are shopping and I will pick you up at 2:00. Sound good?" Naruto asked, the Sekirei nodded and they finished their food. Naruto went to go get some things from his room when Akitsu turned to Karasuba.

"Karasuba, I-I would like to speak with you in private later" she said as she blushed mildly and Karasuba glanced at her with a confused look before nodding in response, usually Akitsu had a cold and silent demeanor to her, so the Ice Sekirei saying something with a stutter was new. Naruto came out of his room and they all walked out the front door and to the garage.

(At the mall)

Karasuba and Akitsu watched Naruto drive off and Karasuba turned to Akitsu.

"So let's go find something you want to wear." She took Akitsu hand and led her into the clothing store. A pair of eyes watched in silent anger at the two.

(In the dressing rooms, 30 minutes past)

Karasuba was sitting on a chair as Akitsu was trying on the outfits that they both picked out, occasionally Akitsu would walk out in a different outfit and they would decide if it was good or not. Akitsu had finally decided on a loose fitting outfit that had chains holding to torso together, but also exposing a large portion of her breasts and shoulders. **(Her outfit in the Manga, don't know what it's called) **she also had a small pattern of falling snowflakes that was on the lower portion of her outfit and a larger snowflake design was on the back of her outfit.

"I like this" Akitsu said as she gave a twirl and looked at herself in the mirror, Karasuba smirked and said.

"Are you sure you are not trying to get Naruto's attention?" she playfully asked and Akitsu blushed as she looked away and pressed her fingers together. Karasuba raised an eyebrow at her reaction and got up from her chair. She took Akitsu into the changing room and looked at her.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked her friend.

Akitsu was silent for a few moments as she thought of a way to tell Karasuba, who noted the slight confusion and hurt in Akitsu's eyes she was about to ask again when Akitsu responded.

"I am reacting to Naruto" she finally said as she looked at Karasuba.

Karasuba was silent as she slowly sat down in the chair and had an impassive look on her face; dozens of thoughts were going through her head at the moment as she thought of what Akitsu said. Her friend was reacting to HER Ashikabi, the one that freed her from the scum Natsuo's hold and had cared for her deeply, she did not know how to respond, she feared that if Naruto accepted Akitsu and winged her, she (Karasuba) would be forgotten something she did not want to happen. Akitsu could sense the anxiety and slight fear from Karasuba and knelt down in front of her.

"I know that you two are close, and I don't want to take your place, I do know I am reacting to him and wish to find a way to gain my wings without causing any pain to you, if you do not want me to be with Naruto, that is your choice and I will respect it and search for someone to be my Ashikabi" Akitsu said softly as she placed her hands on Karasuba's knees. After a while, Akitsu got up and left the room to go pay for her clothes, Karasuba was still sitting there thinking about multiple things at once, she got up and left the room. She needed to talk to Naruto about this.

(With Naruto)

He was finishing up with his things for the day when his phone went off; he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello…. Hey, Karasuba, what up… you want to speak somewhere private…. Ok, I'll be there, bye" he hanged up and put his phone away as he walked to his car and drove off to meet where Karasuba requested.

(On the rooftop of Higa Pharmaceuticals)

Naruto got to the roof by sneaking up there, and saw Karasuba standing there looking out over the city. He walked up to her and sensed her emotions before asking.

"So, what's got you worked up?" he said as she looked at her and noticed she was slightly nervous about something. She took a deep breath and replied.

"Akitsu told me she was reacting to you." Karasuba said, Naruto didn't know what to say at first but looked around.

"Wait, where is she?" he asked.

"After she told me she was reacting to you, she said that she did not want to get in the way of our relationship as she knew you and I are close, she said that if I did not want her with you she would respect my decision and find someone else to be her Ashikabi, I haven't seen her since she left the dressing rooms" Karasuba said, before turning to Naruto, who noticed the look on her face.

"And you believe that if I accept her, you would be forgotten" Naruto said as Karasuba looked away before nodding. Naruto could sense that Karasuba did not want to be replaced, as he had freed her from Natsuo and MBI, to be honest she was the first woman that he legitimately cared for deeply, his love for Sakura was a kiddy crush really, plus she loved to hit him for the most asinine reasons like looking at her wrong or being in the same room as her. Naruto sighed before he placed his hand on Karasuba's shoulder.

"I know that you feel like you will be forgotten by me if I accept her, but that makes me feel like an ass, how can I forget the one who has shown me more love than my entire life to now" he said as she looked at him with surprise. Naruto continued,

"To clarify, my entire life I have known nothing of love and no one cared for me really. You on the other hand, have shown me that there is a chance for me to experience the love of another and that I can care for someone deeply, you were my first Karasuba, you opened up my heart to emotions that I thought I was never going to feel. I love you, Karasuba" he kissed her as her wings flared to life before she pulled back and asked.

"So, you are ok with Akitsu reacting to you? You won't forget about me?" she asked as she hugged him.

"I don't mind helping her gain her wings if she is reacting to me, would you rather it be some slime ball like Natsuo get her, or someone you trust?" he said as she poked his chest. "Also, I said earlier that I did not know what love is until I met you, so I think of beautiful women like you and Akitsu coming into my life is the universe's way of saying sorry for all the shit I went through growing up." Naruto said. Karasuba looked at him and said.

"If that is your answer, than I accept Akitsu wanting to join us" Karasuba said as she smiled. Naruto chuckled as he picked her up bridal style and began walking to the edge of the roof.

"Then let's go get her before some douche does" Naruto said. Karasuba noticed what he was doing and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Wait, you not going to-" she began, only for Naruto to reply

"Yep" with that he jumped off the edge as Karasuba squealed/screamed in surprise and fright and latches her arms around his neck tightly as they fell to the ground. Unknown to both of them, a small camera in the shape of a pigeon watched their interactions.

(In a private room within Higa Pharmaceuticals)

A young bespectacled woman blushed as she looked at Naruto and felt something linger within her.

(In a room by the window in the same building)

"There, all done. After a long week of agonizing pain, unrest, and eating nothing but energy bars, I have finally completed Mr. Izumi's designs for the city for his plans after he gains control over Tokyo through the stock market." said a young intern that was in desperate need of a shower, new clothes, and a shave. He looked at his creation, which was a LARGE model of Tokyo with glass buildings, high tech transportation systems and other things; it looked like a city straight out a sci-fi movie. The young intern was smiling with pride at his creation; he could not wait to show Higa his creation. Outside Naruto planted his foot on the glass and pushed off as he shot off it and sailed through the air. The force of the push shattered the window and a gust of air followed, which caused the model to shudder a bit, a glass ball fell of its perch on the wall and landed on the ground before rolling and touching the edge of the model. The model stood for a bit before everything came crashing down in a large pile of broken glass, metal, building materials and more. The young man stood there with his body unmoving as he was still smiling, slowly a tear leaked out of his right eye, and soon he broke down sobbing into his arms as he went into the fetal position.

(With Akitsu)

The Ice Sekirei was walking through an alley as she had an impassive face, but on the inside she was depressed. She had left because Karasuba was silent and did not move, she believed that Karasuba did not want her near Naruto and as much as it made her sad not to be with the one who was her Ashikabi, she respected and followed Karasuba's wish. Suddenly a man stepped in front of her with a twisted smile on his face.

"Hey, babe, why don't you come with me? I'll show you a good time." He said as he licked his lips, Akitsu noticed the knife in his left hand and was about to respond when Naruto, with Karasuba in his arms, fell down from the sky and landed on the man as the thug was floored and knocked unconscious as Naruto stood on him. He put Karasuba down and pulled himself out of her death grip. She regained her senses and smacked him over the back of the head.

"Warn me next time, you psycho!" she said as Naruto rubbed where she hit him. Karasuba turned to Akitsu and said,

"I was wondering where you ran off to, why did you leave?" Karasuba asked as she walked up to the Ice Sekirei.

"I left because your silence was the answer that you did not want me near Naruto because I would interfere with your relationship and bond" Akitsu answered as she avoided Karasuba's stare and looked to the side. Karasuba smiled before replying.

"Just because I was silent and did not respond to the question does not mean I said no, Akitsu" Akitsu looked at Karasuba with surprise in her eyes.

"I talked with Naruto about it, and he told me that he would never forget us, we mean a lot to him, and also he told me he never experienced love in his rough life until he met me. So I plan to show him what he is missing, and what better way to do that then with my close friend by my side." Karasuba held out her hand and Akitsu slowly took the offered limb as Karasuba took her to Naruto and whispered into Akitsu's ear,

"Go for it, Ice Queen, I accept, do you?" she pulled back as Akitsu stood in front of Naruto with a blush on her face as Naruto smiled warmly at her.

"You will accept me? Let me into your life and be with you and Karasuba?" she asked as she felt the fire within her grow hotter and larger. Naruto nodded and said.

"Yes I would, you are special to me despite the short time I knew you and would be happy to help you with gaining your wings, Karasuba and I agreed, welcome to the family, Akitsu" said Naruto.

"Then I accept you, Naruto Uzumaki, as my beloved Ashikabi" Akitsu responded as she pressed her lips to his and her wings emerged as her crest appeared between her shoulder blades.

Akitsu had finally found her Ashikabi and more importantly, love.

**Awesome, another chapter complete. *cheers* please review and/or PM to tell me what you think and also check out my other works-in-progress and challenge on my profile for more awesome stuff. Stay tuned for more chapters to come and enjoy life**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. Here to give you guys another chapter, thanks for all the positive reviews and feedback, along with some constructive criticism. Anyway, I also moved one my stories to a different category to find it, it's in the Naruto & Devil May Cry crossover section and titled Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms, where Naruto and his twin, Menma, are the NEW Dante and Vergil, some changes here and there to go with the story and other elements and characters included (including some Sekirei), you can check it out if this makes you curious (It's really good). **

**Story start.**

Akitsu liked her new family as she got to know Naruto better over time, Karasuba had begun training Akitsu like Naruto had done with her, and Akitsu was becoming better with her powers under Karasuba's tutelage. Eventually she discovered her new ability through her bond with Naruto, she could create sentient animals made of ice and command them in battle, so she themed them to all be snow and ice related (polar bears, penguins, narwhals, etc…) Akitsu had liked her new gift and had a little baby ice penguin on her shoulder from time to time as a 'pet' of sorts. All three were currently at an amusement park having fun. Naruto was munching on a bag of kettle-chips, Karasuba had some chicken wings and Akitsu was enjoying her cotton candy. They had tried some games and won prizes, went on rides and taken pictures. Overall they were having a good time.

(In Maizon Izumo)

Musubi walked out of the front door and smiled brightly as she was ready for the day.

"Hopefully, I can find my Ashikabi" she said as she walked off to go search for him, Miya was smiling from her window as she watched Musubi leave.

(In her house)

Takami was working on her laptop as her kids were at school (well Yukari was, Minato failed the second attempt and was working at a shop to make money for the time being). She was going through databases as she was trying to find out more about Naruto, when she had rune some exams on Karasuba earlier. She had discovered that Karasuba's core was stronger than ever, on par with Miya's, she also found traces of the unknown energy that her sensor array detected after she met Naruto that night. She put two and two together and deduced that Naruto was the cause of the sensors going off as the alert went to her laptop when she checked it. Right now she was trying to find anything on him, Naruto had intrigued her inner scientist and she wanted to know more about the handsome young man. So far, the only thing she got on him was the fact that he was the author of her favorite book series. She sighed as she closed her laptop and went to take a bubble bath to relax (and work of the tension she was getting just thinking about Naruto *wink-wink*).

(Back with Naruto and the girls)

They were back in his place as he was making dinner and Karasuba and Akitsu were taking a bath together, he heard a couple of laughs and noises but decided to bother them as he was putting together dinner.

(With Karasuba & Akitsu)

"Oooohh that feels so good" Karasuba moaned as Akitsu was massaging her shoulders and neck, Karasuba was enjoying her massage as she leaned back. The two were cleaning up before dinner and recounting their fun at the amusement park.

"Karasuba, what is sleeping with Naruto like?" Akitsu asked as she finished her massage, Karasuba turned around and thought to herself for a bit.

"Well, he has a light snore and drools a bit." She replied, she then noticed the blush on Akitsu's face and knew what Akitsu really wanted to know.

"Instead of telling you about it, how about I prepare you for it when the time comes" Karasuba said as she smirked and moved closer to Akitsu, whose blush grew redder, Karasuba was close to Akitsu as her hands started to roam the Ice Sekirei's body.

"Just relax and let me do all the work" Karasuba whispered before she pressed her lips to Akitsu's.

(Dinner time)

Naruto, Karasuba and Akitsu were eating dinner, Naruto noticed Akitsu blush whenever she glanced at Karasuba, who had a pleased smile on her face.

"So, how was your bath?" asked Naruto, Akitsu blushed harder and Karasuba answered.

"It was enjoyable and fun, the dinner is amazing by the way. Where did you learn how to cook?" Karasuba asked before she took another bite.

"Well, you tend to pick up some things when you travel around, I knew I couldn't really live off ramen alone no matter how good it is" answered Naruto. **(Food of the fucking gods for me)** Akitsu liked the food and voiced her compliments.

"It is very good, thank you" Naruto nodded and the trio continued their dinner.

(Back in Maison Izumo)

It was nighttime as Musubi returned to the inn, Miya, Homura, Matsu and Uzume had greeted her.

"Good to see you again Musubi, did you have any luck?" asked Miya as Musubi sat down and began to eat. Musubi swallowed her food and shook her head no.

"No, though I do wonder if I can find him, what about you Uzume?" asked Musubi as she looked at her friend.

"Nope, no luck here, though we may have passed him that other night" Uzume said

"How about you Homura, how is your Ashikabi doing" Miya asked, Homura put down his cup and spoke,

"She is ok; I hope to see her again." Was his answer, the group continued their dinner.

(Within a room of Higa Pharmaceuticals)

A young woman was in a hospital bed reading a book, she suddenly starting coughing and covered it with a napkin; she stopped and looked at the napkin. Revealing blood, she placed the napkin down on the table next to her and put the book away before going to bed. She whispered one word as she fell asleep.

"Homura"

(Back at Naruto's place)

Akitsu could not sleep as she was awake and trying to find a better position to sleep, she also got this strange feeling though her bond with Naruto, it felt pleasant, she got out of her bed and went to the bathroom, she finished her business and was about to go back to her room when she spotted a light coming from underneath Naruto's bedroom door. She walked over to it heard the faints sounds of moans and groans coming from within, curious, she opened the door a bit and peeked through. Akitsu blushed heavily as she was peeking on Naruto and Karasuba having sex, she found herself unable to look away as the two were going at it and her left hand trailed up to her chest and cupped her right breast, she contained her moan in order not to alert them.

Eventually both came to their release and relaxed, Karasuba then sensed Akitsu behind the door.

"Akitsu." She whispered, but Akitsu froze in place as she heard her name and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Karasuba got up and went over to the door, Akitsu could not move as she thought she was going to be scolded. Karasuba opened the door and looked at Akitsu, who was blushing up a storm and looked away.

"You liked what you saw?" Karasuba asked as she saw Akitsu's arousal seep down her thighs, Akitsu nodded lightly as her blush deepened. Karasuba giggled and grabbed Akitsu's hand and pulled her in the room as the door closed behind them.

"Let's get you 'properly' bonded with Naruto" was Karasuba's words to Akitsu.

(In Whirlpool)

Kushina and Mito were eating outside on the balcony of the house. It was night out and they sat around a grill-pit and watched the fire burn as they contemplated what they had discovered in their 'burial place'. They also found out that had no chakra, what had happened after they died. Kushina was wondering where her son was, since this was his house they were using. Mito was curious about Kushina's son, the book he had left them detailed on how the Uzumaki clan was betrayed and destroyed, Mito was silenced with poison, Kushina was captured to be useful to the Leaf and how Naruto discovered all this. Kushina and Mito glanced at each other.

They wanted answers

(Back with Naruto, the next day)

Naruto was working on some things as he was delivering a package to a customer, he completed the task and texted his boss. On the way back to collect his payment he saw a familiar face walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Minato!" he walked over to him as Minato recognized him.

"Hey, Naruto, how have you been?" asked Minato as he saw Naruto. The two began to talk as they were walking, Naruto had found out that Minato failed his second entrance exam and was working in a book shop to make money.

"Speaking of my job, I didn't know you were a famous author, my mom's got all your books." Minato said as he looked at Naruto, he was stunned at first that the person he befriended was his mother's favorite author. Naruto chuckled and shrugged.

"To be honest, I didn't know if my books were going to be any good. But I was surprised when they became a big hit." Said Naruto as the two walked down an alley, suddenly they heard the sound of chains and pipes as Yakuza filled both ends and walked up to the two. The leader grinned as he looked at Naruto and Minato

"Sorry boys, nothing personal, someone paid us a huge sum of cash to get rid of whitey, though I am afraid we can't leave witnesses" said the leader as the others chuckled and Minato was freaking out as he did not want to die, Naruto was calm. One member reached forward to grab Minato when Naruto reacted and kicked the leader in the gut, sending him back and crashing into his lackeys. The others were stunned at the display and Naruto turned to Minato.

"You might want to hide yourself so you don't get hurt" he said and Minato nodded and ran to a small fence and closed it as he watched. Naruto pulled out two handles from his coat and held them in both hands he pressed the buttons and the pike with a ball tip popped out of each handle and both crackled with electricity. Naruto twirled the retractable stun batons and motioned for the Yakuza to fight him. They all charged as Naruto began dishing out the pain. Minato watched in fascination as Naruto took down the yakuza members one by one with painful blows as they were all tazed heavily with each blow. Once the last one fell Naruto looked at Minato and said.

"Your good now" Naruto retracted his tools and put them away. Minato walked over to Naruto and whistled as he saw the bodies.

"Remind me never to fight you" Naruto chuckled as he pulled out a black thick ring and handed it to Minato

"Here you go" Minato examined it and asked.

"What is it"

"That is a stun ring, I came up with it and designed it, it's basically a Taser in the form of a ring. I figured that if your mom is someone important in MBI, you may be targeted for ransom. The way you use it is you form a fist and punch the offender, the ring does the rest and you are left with an unconscious attacker." Answered Naruto as he watched Minato's eyes widened as he looked at it in surprise.

"Thanks Naruto, I'll see you later. My shift almost starts" Minato pocketed the ring and ran off as he waved goodbye, Naruto smiled as his friend left. He was about to leave when he heard something,

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" he looked up to see the young woman he passed by the other night falling on his location, sighing he raised his arms and caught her in a bridal style. He also noticed twins in dominatrix outfits look over the edge of the building but he returned his attention to the woman in his arms.

"You ok?" she had her eyes shut like she was bracing for impact, Musubi opened them and looked around and saw that she landed into arms of the one she passed the other night that she got the feeling from.

"Oh, Thanks for saving me" Naruto let her down and asked

"May I have a name?" he asked politely, Musubi nodded

"Sekirei No. 88, Musubi" she said as she bowed to him, just then the twin's in S&M jump down on either side. Naruto thought,

'So she's a Sekirei like Karasuba and Akitsu'

"We finally got you" said the one in blue (Hikari)

"Wait, sis, there is a human in the way!" said the one in purple (Hibiki)

"Who cares, this girl had us chasing her through the entire city, I'm taking her out now" Hikari sent a stream of lightning at Naruto and Musubi. Hibiki sighed and replied.

"Sorry for dragging you into this, no hard feelings?" she sent a stream of lightning from her side at the two; Naruto looked to Musubi and commanded.

"Get down" she did and covered her head as twin stream came to Naruto who raised his arms. Musubi was waiting for the sound of lightning striking and didn't hear any, she opened her eyes and looked around, Hibiki and Hikari had a shocked looked on their faces. Musubi looked upwards and saw Naruto standing there with his arms raised AND THE STREAMS OF LIGHTNING WERE STOPPED BY HIS FREAKING BARE HANDS.

"What the hell, how can you stop our attack" Hikari yelled, Hibiki was to stunned to say anything, Musubi was ecstatic however.

"That is so cool!" she said as she stood up, Naruto smirked and whispered to Musubi

"Close your eyes" Musubi did that as the lightning streams stopped and Naruto snapped his fingers as the light shot out from his hands and engulfed the alley in blinding light. The light died down and Hibiki and Hikari regained their sight as they saw a small present box in place of Naruto and Musubi. The twins walked up to it and opened it, only for neon green paint to shoot out of the box and cover the two.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Hikari a& Hibiki screamed in anger at getting duped.

(With Naruto and Musubi)

The two were walking to Maison Izumo, Musubi was amazed at what Naruto did back there.

"That was amazing, how did you do it" asked Musubi as Naruto chuckled,

"Neat little trick of mine, anyway here we are" Naruto said as they stopped at the entrance to the inn, Musubi saw Miya and went over to her. Naruto heard his name called and turned to see Karasuba and Akitsu with bags of stuff walking over to him.

"So, you must be the one who saved Musubi, my name is Miya Asama and thank you" Naruto turned to see Miya smiling at him, though that disappeared when Karasuba and Akitsu walked up to Naruto's sides.

"Karasuba" Miya greeted with a blank face, Naruto sensed some hostility.

"Miya" Karasuba replied as she moved a bit closer to Naruto, he sensed the 'dislike' they had for each other.

"So, where were you we looked all over, we asked a boy and he said he saw you in an alley" Karasuba asked as she looked at him.

"Met up with old friend, encounter some Yakuza and met Musubi after pulling the wool over these twins that could control lightning and wore S&M" Naruto replied as he took the apple Akitsu offered him.

"Hibiki & Hikari, I swear those two cause trouble wherever they go, now, where is Musubi" Karasuba asked as she looked around Naruto noticed that Miya was watching Karasuba like a hawk and judging her every move. Musubi came out of the inn dragging Homura, Uzume and Matsu with her as she wanted to show them Naruto.

"Here he is, along with-lady Karasuba!" Musubi squealed as she hugged the Black Sekirei in happiness. The trio looked at Naruto and Uzume spoke.

"So you're the guy that saved Musubi and can stop lightning." This mad the others look at Naruto with surprise.

"Care to explain?" asked Karasuba as Musubi stopped hugging her to death.

"Hibiki & Hikari wanted to take out Musubi, so I stepped in and caught both streams before creating a flash of light as I got her out of there and back here" Naruto said with a normal tone like he was talking about the weather.

"And you're not affected, those two can create bolt of up to 2 million volts" Matsu said as she stared curiously at Naruto.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was stabbed in the left lung and out my back by a blade made of pure lightning when I was 13?" Naruto asked.

"Anyway, we got to go back home and put this stuff up, good seeing you Musubi, sorry I don't have the time to fight you Miya, maybe next time when you're not busy with your chores" Karasuba taunted Miya as she waved goodbye to Musubi, Naruto and Akitsu said their goodbyes and the trio left for home. Matsu, Homura and Miya went back into the inn, leaving Musubi and Uzume standing there.

"So, what's got you all giddy" asked Uzume as she watched Musubi's smile become bigger.

"It's him, He is my Ashikabi" Musubi said as she stared at Naruto's back, Uzume giggled and dragged Musubi with her back into the inn.

"C'mon, I want to try some costumes out." She said.

(Back at Naruto's place)

They put the things up and Karasuba turned to Naruto.

"How did you survive a blade of lightning pierce through your chest when you were younger?" she asked. Naruto glanced at her and replied,

"When I was younger, I had a friend. While we were not on the best of terms, we got along, did missions together, those kinds of things. However, he had a burning passion to kill his elder brother for a mission that was forced on to his which left their family massacred. I tried to talk him out of it, come back home to the place he betrayed." Naruto scratched his chest, more specifically, where Sasuke stabbed him in the past during their numerous confrontations.

"His response was to shove a lightning covered hand through my chest and out my back, I survived and we fought after that. I lost and was spared because he did not want to be like his brother, this girl that I had a crush on forced me into promising to get him back. I ended up wasting 2 years of my life chasing after a traitor who would go on to become an international criminal, during that time I slowly began to realize that he was so deep in his desire to destroy his brother that there was nothing left of the person I befriended when we were kids. So I got rid of my promise, when I managed to stop the war I was thrust into I was given the choice of letting the system that ruled it to continue in motion, or remove the thing that everyone had been using for a long time to fight and control their world. I made my decision, I saw how furious my former friend became when he found out what I had done. After remembering what someone important to me said earlier, I left that place and ended up here after five years of traveling the world." Naruto said as he poured himself a glass of scotch. Karasuba and Akitsu could tell that Naruto still had some depressing thoughts of back home and promised themselves not to bring it up again.

"Putting my past aside, who wants to go swimming and eat some BB-Q?" asked Naruto as he took a sip of his drink. The girls smiled and said yes as Naruto brought out some meat and handmade BB-Q sauce from the fridge and put it on the counter as he went to get his swimming trunks. Karasuba and Akitsu got out some other things for the BB-Q (sides, plates, silverware, etc…) and put them next to the other stuff as they went to change into their swimwear. Soon the trio was heading to the community pool with bags holding the things for the BB-Q. Naruto wore a pair of purple swim trunks and a black shirt and sandals, Karasuba wore a black halter top style bikini and Akitsu wore a regular navy blue bikini with snowflake details.

(With Kochou)

The second brain type Sekirei was compiling all the dirt she could get on Higa and his company to give to Naruto in hopes he could bring down Higa, the man was going too far, his deals with the Yakuza, the drug ring he had underground, he was holding Chiho captive and using her as a bargaining chip to get the 'Sekirei Guardian' to take out others in the Sekirei game, not even that, his secretary was not her true Ashikabi they just kidnapped her out of her room and brought her to Higa's office where she was told that she would be working for Higa from now on as his secretary smashed his lips against hers and forcibly winged her. She had planned this for a while now but had no way of bring it to fruition, until Naruto made himself known. She sent a coded message to Naruto's laptop in hopes that he would get it. Higa had to be stopped.

(In his apartment)

Minato finished his shift and was back at his place, he was looking at the ring given to him by Naruto, shrugging he put it on and made a fist, the ring made a small whine. Minato glanced at it and experimentally punched his open hand. The teen was shocked with powerful electrical currents and sprawled on the floor as he was dazed.

'Note to self, it works like a charm' Minato thought as he fell unconscious.

(Back with Naruto and his girls)

After spending a couple hours in the community pool and eating BB-Q, the three were back in his apartment as they were watching TV (some game show), Naruto's phone went off saying he received a E-mail on his laptop. He brought it out and opened it; Naruto checked his E-mails and saw one labeled 'Anonymous'. Curious, Naruto opened it and read the contents.

_-Dear Naruto Uzumaki,_

_Please meet me at the Igakura café tomorrow at 1:00 pm; I have vital information on Higa Izumi that would ruin his company. Information entailing dealings with the Yakuza that were sent after you (There was more than one person that wanted you taken out of the Sekirei game for good, along with Mr. Sahashi) and more. To put it simply, Higa will do anything to win the Sekirei game and use anyone, he is holding the Sekirei Guardian's Ashikabi as a bargaining chip in order to have the Guardian 'remove' others from the game, Higa does try to cover his tracks but I have kept copies of his information secret from him. I ask that you please meet with me in order to help take down Higa and his business. I hope to meet with you later._

_Anonymous-_

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this message; people wanted him gone for good? He didn't like it when someone was being used as a bargaining chip to force others to do someone else's dirty work, plus he wanted to find out how much dirt this person had on Higa and his company.

"Well, we got a private meeting tomorrow" Naruto said, this caught Karasuba and Akitsu's attention.

"Why is that?" asked Karasuba as she snacked on her treat (frozen yogurt Popsicle). Akitsu was also curious as she was eating her banana split.

"Apparently someone has information on people who want me gone and out of this game for good, along with some dirt on this Higa guy." Naruto said as he ate his ice-cream. Karasuba and Akitsu looked at each other before they went back to watching TV. Seems like they were going to get another addition to the family soon.

**Another chapter done, let me know what you guys think by leaving a review and/or PM. Who else do you think wants Naruto and Minato out of the game? Find out next time; also don't forget to check out my other work.**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here to bring you all another chapter. I have one small request for you guys, could you guys please check out my story Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms and give me your honest opinion on it. I want to see if anyone likes the story like my other work. Anyway onwards with the story.**

**Story start.**

Naruto woke up and yawned as he tried to move, only for Karasuba and Akitsu to tighten their hold on him as they were still sleeping. Karasuba wore a simple shirt and black lace panties and Akitsu wore a ice blue very thin sheer nightgown that went to her thighs, she wore not undergarments because she didn't like them. Naruto also felt that that Akitsu's right hand had made its way into his boxers and was holding his dick, Karasuba left hand had also somehow joined and was holding his balls. Naruto tried to move but the two were wrapped around him in a hugging/cuddling embrace. Naruto sighed and decided to play along to get himself out. His hands began stimulating them. He soon got the desired effect as both began to squirm and moan as they inavertadly loosened their grips on him. Naruto stopped his actions and got up. Only to be pulled back down as Karasuba straddled him.

"I hope you were not planning on leaving us high and dry now, were you" Karasuba gave her death smirk as Naruto shook his head no as he did not want to get her angry, when she was angry, he was suffering.

"Good, now let's enjoy this" she said as she took off her shirt and Akitsu pressed her lips to Naruto's, they would be busy for a while.

(With Minato)

The young man was relaxing in his apartment as he watched some TV. His phone went off as he saw that it was his mom calling.

"Hey mom" said Minato

"Hey, kiddo just calling to check up on you and ask a few questions." Takami said from the other end.

"I'm doing well, what did you want to ask?" Minato asked, usually his mom didn't ask him questions.

"Can you contact Naruto and have him meet with me, I have some question I would like to ask him." Takami asked as she closed her laptop.

"I haven't seen Naruto since he protected me from Yakuza members a couple of days ago." Minato said, only to pull the phone away from his ear as Takami screamed.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, apparently someone had hired them to take Naruto out or something, they mentioned something about me being a unwanted witness" Minato said as he put the phone back to his ear.

"I will get to the bottom of this, please try to get in contact with Naruto for me" Takami said as she lit a cigarette.

"I will, love you too, goodbye" Minato hanged up and put his phone away as he wondered where his friend was at.

(In Higa Pharmaceuticals)

Kochou was getting some things ready for her meeting with Naruto. The brain type Sekirei had convinced/fooled Higa into believing that she was going out for some shopping. Of course Higa had her 'Ashikabi' go with her to ensure that she did not do anything rash, but unlucky for him she slipped a drug into his lunch that acted like he would have a severe allergic reaction within a couple hours. They eventually stopped at the café as she sent a mental text to Naruto on where to specifically meet up with her.

(With Naruto)

The trio had finished their adult activities after a while and were getting ready to go meet their anonymous informant. They put on their clothes and left for the meeting point.

(At the Café)

Naruto, Karasuba and Akitsu entered the place and noticed the one of the private booths in the back had the curtains closed, they immediately knew what that meant and went over and went in.

Naruto noticed the unconscious man that was swelled up like a balloon on his face and hands as he sat down with Karasuba and Akitsu next to him.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Naruto as he pointed to the downed man.

"He is suffering from a stimulated allergic reaction, he will be fine in a few hours. Now onto business" Kochou said as she put down her drink and pulled out her laptop and activated it.

"Higa Izumi was one of the three who had hired Yakuza to deal with you as he saw you as a threat in the game." She began as she pulled up all of Higa's dirty secrets, deeds and much more on him and his company. She turned her laptop to have it face Naruto as he looked at the information displayed, Karasuba and Akitsu were also curious as they looked. Naruto frowned as he read more of the information shown.

"Wait, who were the others that hired Yakuza to go after Naruto?" asked Akitsu.

"The other two that also hired the services of the Yakuza were Natsuo of MBI and Hayato Mikogami. They both want you out of the game as well as Higa, each have their own reasons." Kochou said as she sipped her tea.

"Let me guess, Higa sees me as a threat, Mikogami does not like me because I'm an adult and Natsuo wants to take me out because I 'robbed' him of his 'property'." Naruto said, making quotation marks at certain words. Kochou nodded and Naruto sighed.

"And you want me to take down Higa through his cooperation?" the bespectacled woman smiled as she nodded.

"I believe there is another reason you are coming to us with this information." Karasuba said as she studied the woman in front of her. Kochou had a light blush and Karasuba knew what was Kochou's other reason, looks like there are more assholes who take what they want.

"You're reacting to him." She said as Naruto blinked and Akitsu grew curious.

"You would be right, the unconscious man next to me is Higa's assistant and the one who forcibly winged me under his orders to have an edge over the others in the game." Kochou said as she looked down in shame, the things Higa made her do.

"I accept you into our little family to help you get Higa off you, but if you betray us in anyway or form, the consequence will be most severe." Karasuba said as she ran her hand along her katana sheath, Kochou got the message and turned to Naruto with a blush staining her cheeks.

"So, how are we going to- Naruto was grabbed by the front of his coat as Kochou pressed her lips to his, thankfully Karasuba closed the curtains so no one could see the light as Kochou's former bond was broken and her new one formed in its placed as her wings flared before fading.

"That was amazing, you would not believe how I felt with my former bond on me. It felt like I was dipped in sludge." Kochou said as she smiled at Naruto, who slumped onto the table face down.

"Now that we have a new family member, let's go shopping" the four got out of the private booth.

"Excuse me, my friend in the booth is unconscious as he is suffering a severe allergic reaction, could you help him?" Naruto notified a waiter as they left the café.

(With Takami)

The woman was furious, who the hell would hire Yakuza to take out her son. She couldn't really think of anyone who would, he wasn't in the game as far as she knew. Just then a message popped up on her laptop screen, Takami was curious as she opened it, the result was dozens of pop-ups and images detailing Higa's and his companies actions over the years, all of it with enough evidence to put him away for a long time, then a final E-mail popped up, reading.

-Minato Sahashi was targeted for his relationship with you, due to you being an important personal within MBI. The information given to you could take down Higa and his company for good, think of it as revenge for trying to kill off Minato. Ciao.

Naruto Uzumaki-

Takami slowly gained an evil grin as she thought of how to remove Higa and his little empire, yes, she would enjoy this. But first she needed to get rid of some stress.

(On top of a large building)

Kazehana was enjoying her sake as she was sitting on the rooftop looking down at the city.

"Nothing better than enjoying the best sake and the wind flowing through the air." She said as she sipped her drink. She was glancing down at the streets below when she spotted something interesting.

'Is that Karasuba? For a second I didn't recognize her without the disciplinary squad uniform, does this mean she left the squad like the others?' she looked at Naruto next. 'And who would this handsome man be, her Ashikabi, but I heard that Natsuo winged her.' She felt the winds calling to her and motioned to Naruto, Kazehana began to feel a flame spark to life within her the more she stared at Naruto.

"It seems I have found my man, but how to get close without angering Karasuba." Kazehana whispered to herself as she thought of how to get closer to Naruto. Naruto suddenly sneezed as he was walking with his girls.

"Weird, someone must be thinking about me?" said Naruto. Karasuba saw a small glimmer of purple on the rooftop of a very tall building and thought.

'Well, well, I was wondering where the drunken wind flower went after she left.' She smirked. They all went shopping, well the girls did Naruto just tagged along to get some things like videogames or notepads for his book series.

"So, what is life with you like?" asked Kochou as she looked at Naruto.

"Well, its nice and I have a comfty place, I make a lot of money off my work and books, plus you won't be forced to do anything. I fight my own battles and don't have others fight for me." Naruto said as he put his stuff in his car, the girls did the same as all four got in and went home.

(Back at the house)

Kochou was stunned as she looked around her new home. It was very nice, her old room at Higa's building was bland to say the least. Higa had multiple computers placed about the room and a bed in one corner. She was expected to constantly keep track of the information displayed and notify Higa of anything worthwhile and any other Sekirei that were winged. She could do that, but not on Matsu's scale of experience and she got headaches periodically from the constant work, she also hated working for the slime-ball. Kochou spotted a painting of Kaguya on the wall and grew curious.

"Who is this?" she asked Naruto, who smiled as he looked at the picture.

"Family" was his reply as he thought about Kaguya for a bit. The three Sekirei could sense his emotions through their bonds. They sensed happiness, love, and… depression.

"Naruto, are you ok, you seem depressed?" asked Kochou as she looked at him.

"Just thinking about the past, that's all." Naruto replied as he went to the kitchen and began making food.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is she?" asked Karasuba as she sat down.

"Her name is Kaguya Otsutsuki, she's my ancestor, I met her before starting my new lease on life here." Naruto replied.

"Could we meet her?" Akitsu asked as she wanted to meet the woman who had such an impact on her Ashikabi's life.

"You can't, she's dead" Naruto said as he pushed away the depressing memories of their first and final meeting. She had a huge impact on the Uzumaki male. The three Sekirei decided to drop the matter since it made Naruto a bit depressed. They helped Naruto make food as they changed the subject to something else as they made lunch.

(In another part of the city)

Musubi was jumping across rooftops as she was searching for Naruto, she was becoming more 'unstable' as she continued looking for him.

"Musubi, are you ok." Kaho jumped down next to her, the naginata user saw that her close friend was panting heavily and blushing up a storm. Kaho put together the pieces and realized Musubi was losing control of herself as she was searching for her Ashikabi. Suddenly they were surrounded by Hibiki, Hikari, Toyotama, Mitsuki, Mitsuha and Yomi as the others formed a circle around Musubi and Kaho.

"Hey we were here first!" Hibiki said.

"Get lost hookers, we saw them first!" replied Yomi.

"At least I'm not dressed like a slutty maid!" Toyotama said. They continued to bicker about who would take Musubi and Kaho. The two tried to sneak away, but Mutsu appeared in front of them.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked as he stared down at the two.

"Um… to get some ice cream?" Kaho answered as she looked at Mutsu. The male Sekirei just frowned and reached for the two. Kaho jumped back as she took Musubi with her.

"I will not go with you, I can sense that your master has no care for his Sekirei and only sees you as toys." Kaho said as she brought out her weapon and got into a stance as she stood in front of Musubi, who was on her hands and knees as she was becoming more unstable, she needed to find Naruto fast.

"We can fight over who gets who later, now let's beat you down." Toyotama said as she smirked. The others agreed and surrounded Kaho and Musubi. Kaho tightened her grip on her weapon and narrowed her eyes as they all lunged at her. To her credit, Kaho lasted 10 minutes before she was beaten down and thrown next to Musubi. Musubi went over to her unconscious friend and held her close as the others approached the two.

"Why are you doing this? What do your Ashikabi's want?" she asked as she backed up into a AC unit and watched in fear as they got closer. Suddenly Karasuba landed between them and unsheathed her blade.

"So, you guys are back. What's the big thing now?" She asked as they all got in defensive stances. Mutsu looked around for Naruto.

"Where is your Ashikabi?" He asked as he could not find Naruto. Karasuba smirked as earlier Naruto said she could deal with them anyway she saw fit.

"He is busy with a couple of things, but I'm here to tell you all to leave." Karasuba said as she looked over the Sekirei sent to capture Musubi and Kaho. The others were about to retort and fight when ice formed around their lower bodies and held them in place, and their arms were frozen at their sides.

"What the hell is this?" Mitsuha shrieked as she struggled. The others tried to break free as well, Karasuba smiled.

"Akitsu, how lovely of you to join" she said as the ice woman landed next to her and replied.

"You seemed like you wanted company" Akitsu said as she had a small smile. Mutsu just frowned as he unsheathed his sword.

"If it is a fight than I will comply with your wish" Karasuba smirked as he said that. Akitsu glanced at the two before asking.

"You want to fight him by yourself?" Karasuba nodded and Akitsu walked over to Musubi and Kaho and sat down on an ice chair she made.

"Do as you wish." Akitsu said as she made sure the trapped Sekirei could not get out from their prisons as she guarded Musubi and Kaho, who was starting to recover from her unconscious state.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Karasuba said as she disappeared, Mutsu barely dodged as her sword cut through the air where his head would be. Mutsu tried to punch her stomach but she grabbed the fist and threw him onto another rooftop with little effort. Mutsu was in confusion as he landed, how the hell did Karasuba get as strong as Miya? Suddenly he was on the receiving end of one painful beating as Karasuba toyed around with him. She was using him like a ping pong ball. Mutsu was trying to recover and regain his bearing but Karasuba was to fast for him as she was using her fists and feet to beat him, her sword was sheathed, she had something special planned for him. She finally got bored as she grabbed him by his broken arm and slammed him down onto the roof. Mutsu couched as he felt some of his ribs crack from the impact.

"Look at you, you've grown weak from your bond." Karasuba said as she planted a boot on his back.

"W-what do you mean?" Mutsu asked as he was breathing heavily.

"Your bond with the kid is what's making you weak, he sees you as nothing but a high price action figure. Hence why you are weak, there is nothing strengthening your bond with him." Karasuba explained to the earth Sekirei, Mutsu tried to reach for his sword, but Karasuba created a summon sword and pinned his hand to the rooftop with it as he hissed in pain. Karasuba pinned down the other hand and both his knees as she stared down at him.

"Sorry, but I'll be taking your sword as a souvenir if you don't mind." Karasuba said as she picked up his sword and put it over her left shoulder. Mutsu just stared at her with silent anger as she smirked.

"See you around, rocky" she placed her index finger on his Sekirei crest and recited her chant.

"This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my Ashikabi!" she said as Mutsu closed his eyes and his crest faded away. Karasuba stood up and walked over to Akitsu.

"What about us?" Yomi asked fearfully. Karasuba glanced at them before turning to Akitsu.

"Let them go, they have a message to send." Akitsu nodded and made the ice disappear as the prisoners tried to get warm.

"Listen up, you are to go back to your Ashikabi's and inform them to not mess with Naruto Uzumaki or his Sekirei, will be sealing their own fates. I suggest you leave to tell them." Karasuba said as she flared her Sekirei aura, they did not need to be told twice as they ran back to their designated Ashikabi as they were fearing for their lives. Soon a MBI helicopter came by to take Mutsu with them. Karasuba turned to Musubi and saw the state she was in. she knelt down to her 'precious teddy bear' and looked her in the eyes.

"It's Naruto you're reacting to, isn't it?" She asked, Musubi nodded, Karasuba picked up Musubi piggy-back style. Akitsu got the message and carried Kaho the same way as the two made their way back to Naruto's place.

(At the apartment)

Kochou was enjoying a bubble bath as Naruto was playing videogames. Karasuba and Akitsu entered through the balcony sliding door and laid Musubi and Kaho down on Naruto's bed. Naruto sensed the four and Karasuba and Akitsu came out of the room to sit down on the couch.

"So how'd it go?" he asked them as he paused his game.

"It went well, Mutsu is out for the time being and the others got the message, Musubi and Kaho are in your room resting." Karasuba answered as she examined Mutsu's blade. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and turned to Akitsu.

"Who is Kaho?" he asked.

"Kaho is Sekirei No# 87, she is friends with Musubi and is a weapon type Sekirei, her weapon is a Naginata." Akitsu said as she played with her ice penguin as it materialized on her shoulder. Naruto nodded as Kochou came out of the bathroom clad only in a towel.

"What's this I hear about recovering two Sekirei?" she asked as she put on her glasses.

"Karasuba and Akitsu came back not only with Musubi, but also Kaho." Naruto replied as he glanced at her towel covered form, Kochou smiled lightly as she saw the slight blush on his face.

"And what of their assailants?" she asked as she would speak to Karasuba and Akitsu later on about sleeping with Naruto.

"Mutsu is down and out and the others are relaying the message" Naruto said as he got up and got plates out for their food. Kochou went to her room to get dressed as Karasuba and Akitsu set the table.

"So, I've been wondering about this for a while. How many Sekirei are you friends with, Karasuba?" asked Naruto as he put the food on the plates. Karasuba thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, there is Musubi and Akitsu, Haihane is a close aqaintance as well as Kazehana. Other than that almost all the other Sekirei fear me bacause of my bloodthirsty reputation, Miya considers me nothing more than a rabid dog, but she's always had this pompous attitude that sometimes shows ever since she was awakened on the ship." Karasuba answered as she received her plate of food.

"What about you Akitsu, any friends or close aquaintances?" Naruto asked as he glanced at her. Akitsu looked down as she though back to her time within MBI's island.

"I never had much whn I was in the care of MBI, my only friend was Karasuba, the others didn't really associate with me due to MBI wanting to make me an emotionless killer to surpass Karasuba. Minaka himself told me that I was to be a tool for any scum who would wing me, the scientist who caused my broken state was just an added measure, I was about to give up hope until you came along with Karasuba and helped me." Akitsu said with no emotion at first but smiled softly as the last part. Naruto frowned at the part when she mentioned what MBI and Minaka did to her, he would make sure they would suffer a hundred times than Karasuba and Akitsu along with any other Sekirei who was harmed in any way by them or anyone else.

"If we are on the subject of friends, than mine would be Matsu, have gotten along with some other Sekirei, but the majority of us were told to view one another like enemies for the later battles for the Sekirei game Minaka has going." Kochou said as she entered the dining room. Naruto handed the plate of food to her as she sat down and he took his seat and the four began eating their food as they talked about things.

Musubi woke up as she smelled something heavenly, she looked to her left to see Kaho slowly waking up as she had bandages wrapped around her wounds.

"Kaho, your ok." Musubi said as she sat up and hugged her friend.

"Owowowowow, still hurt here." Kaho said as her head was smothered in Musubi's generous chest. Musubi let go and began apologizing repeatedly.

"It's alright, where are we?" asked the naginata user as she looked around.

"I think we are in the home of Naruto, Karasuba's Ashikabi." Musubi said as she remembered Karasuba taking down Mutsu and Akitsu stopped the others.

"K-Karasuba, as in the fearsome leader of the Disiplinary Squad?" Kaho asked in slight fear. She was wary of being around the one who was infamous within MBI due to the stories told about her bloodthirsty demeanor and kills. The two heard laughing from outside the bedroom, they got out of the bed and went to find the source of the laughter and the great aroma. Musubi and Kaho entered the dining room and saw Naruto, Karasuba, Akitsu and Kochou having a lively conversation. Naruto spotted the two and said.

"It's good to see you two up, would you like something to eat?" he asked. Musubi nodded as Kaho gained a light blush at seeing Naruto, so he was her Ashikabi that she was searching for. Naruto got up and prepared two plates as he set them down with silverware and Musubi and Kaho joined the group.

"I have a question, Since you will take down Higa and his company, what about his prisoner?" Kochou asked as she glanced at Naruto.

"Prisoner?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Higa currently has Chiho Hidaka as leverage to control the Sekirei Guardian, Homura. Chiho is diagnosed with an illness that could take her life if no treatment is given. While Higa has the treatment and medicine for Chiho, he is using her and the the treatment and medicine as ransom to get Homura to take out any other players in the game." Kohou said as she fixed her glasses.

"So we also have a prisoner to frre once we take down Higa's little tower." Naruto said as he finished his food. Kochou nodded as the others took in the information. Naruto leaned back as he came up with an idea.

"Well then, looks like we have some work to do. Don't we?" Naruto said as he smiled.

**That's a wrap for this chapter. Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review and/or PM if you have any questions. Also please take a look at my other story Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms and let me know what you think of it. Be on the lookout for any new stories or new challenges I will post on my profile. Ciao.**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


End file.
